Love I found in you
by HistoryGeek1399
Summary: A sequel to Last Night Last, babies, weddings and drama. There will be some new faces as well as some old ones. Join Alex, Casey and Emily as their family grows and they continue their lives together.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; So here is the promised sequel to Last Night Last. I own none of the unoriginal characters or the song the title is taken from, which as the eagle eyed among you might have noticed is another Lady Antebellum song. Leave your thoughts.**

Waking up Alex looked across the bed at her still sleeping wife, despite the fact it was snowing outside Casey was dressed in sleep shorts and a vest top, her half of the duvet kicked towards the bottom of the bed leaving her uncovered. Giving a soft chuckle Alex glanced at the alarm clock and saw they had twenty minutes before it was due to go off marking the start of another manic week in the Cabot household.

As she though back over the last three months since Christmas, she couldn't help but smile as she thought of her daughter who was becoming more of a mixture of herself and Casey with each passing day. She hated sports, loved stories and refused to eat any type of fruit other than grapes just like Alex. On the other hand she was constantly moving, whether it was walking or dancing, loved the colour green always seemed to be warm, just like Casey, Emily's covers were always kicked off during the night.

They had been to the fertility clinic twice both times unsuccessfully but they had another appointment set in two months, having decided to take a month off. Alex knew it hurt Casey because she didn't fall pregnant the first time they tried even though the doctor explained the chances of it happening were remote. As much as Casey tried to hide it from her, Alex could see the pain in her eyes, with each negative result. As much as she wanted another child if it never happened she would consider herself blessed because they had Emily.

As she thought about the weekend that had just passed she recalled Abbie's baby shower, poor Serena was being run ragged by her now heavily pregnant wife, Abbie usual humour replaced with a swirling mass of ever-changing emotions brought about by pregnancy. Liv had proposed to Kim on New Years Eve and for someone so unemotional Kim had turned into a Bridezilla. Amanda and Bella seemed to be moving forward, although recently she had noticed Amanda pulling back from everyone.

As her mind turned to her parents, they continued to amaze her with how much they loved Emily and Casey. She smiled as she thought about the horse they had brought Emily for Christmas, known as 'Grandma's revenge' to Alex but Aurora to everyone else.

She was pulled from her thoughts by her wife's voice, "What are you thinking so hard about?" Asked Casey in a sleepy voice.

"Good morning, Mrs Cabot. I was thinking how lucky we are, with our friends and family as crazy as they may be." Replied Alex with a wide smile drawing Casey in for a gentle kiss.

"Defiantly a good morning after a kiss like that." Grinned Casey.

"Do you think out daughter will sleep in enough we can..." She didn't get to finish her sentence as Emily's 'I'm awake and demand you pay me attention' cry, filtered through the monitor. "No sports car for her at sixteen." Muttered Alex.

"I'll get her and put breakfast together, you shower and get dressed." Replied Casey pressing a quick kiss to Alex's mouth before climbing from the bed and heading towards the nursery.

Casey had worried that she would be bored once she had given up work at the DA's office, she was surprised at how much she loved being a housewife. Being home with her daughter, being able to have dinner ready for Alex when she arrived home from work, doing the grocery shopping and running errands, had given her more joy than she could ever have imagined possible.

"Good morning, Princess." Greeted Casey as she walked into Emily's room, stopping short when she saw her daughter was once again naked. "Really Em? What is it with you and stripping? I hope this isn't your way of preparing us for your career as a pole dancer, I'm not sure your ma would approve. Grandma's head would probably explode..or she'd join you on stage, she's crazy like that."

"Mama, love." Grinned Emily, holding her arms up to Casey.

"I love you too Emily." Smiled Casey as she lifted Emily from her bed. "Let's get you dressed and then we can go have breakfast, what do you want to do today?" She kept up their 'conversation' as she redressed her daughter in her pyjamas and headed downstairs.

By the time Alex came down the stairs twenty minutes later the smell of fresh coffee and the French Toast reached her, walking in she smiled at the sight of Casey and Emily in 'negotiations' as Casey tried to bribe, trick and persuade Emily to eat some fruit.

She heard Casey offer, "If you eat your apple, we can go and feed the ducks this afternoon." Then came Emily's new favourite word, "No.". Unable to suppress her laughter she headed into the kitchen and tried to avoid the death stare her wife was sending her way.

"Ma, no apple." Said Emily throwing the slice of apple on the floor.

"Emily Alexandra Cabot." Admonished Casey. Sending Alex a glare as the blonde turned her back towards them, Casey could tell she was laughing by the shaking of her shoulders."Alexandra, talk to your daughter."

Alex knew she was in trouble, if her wife was using her full name, sending her wife an apologetic smile. She turned to her daughter and swapped the apple slices for some grapes, thinking Casey wouldn't notice as she had her back to her putting the fishing touches to breakfast.

"I saw that." Said Casey with an eye roll as she passed Alex her breakfast. "It's a good job I love you Mrs Cabot."

Thanks to a high-profile case that had come in at the weekend Alex had been working late every night, it couldn't have come at a worse time as Casey had been struck down by stomach flu. Luckily Elizabeth had offered to stay with them and keep am eye on Emily and Casey.

By Friday lunchtime Alex had closed the case after a deal was put in place and was looking forward to going home and spending sometime with her family. Hearing a knock on her office door, she leaned back in her seat and smiled at the sight of her mother and daughter at the door. "Well if it isn't my favourite girl and you mom."

"Is it safe?" Asked Elizabeth, she knew her daughter didn't want Emily to see anything related to her job.

Moving a few folders Alex smiled, "It is now."

"We brought you lunch, didn't we Sweetie." Replied Elizabeth holding up a bag from Alex's favourite deli, "You don't eat enough..."

Emily saved Alex from a long lecture, "Ma, brought bread." Smiled Emily holding her arms out to Alex.

Grinning Alex held her arms out to her daughter and hugged her close before unzipping her jacket and settling her on the couch. "How's Casey? She said she felt a little better last night?"

"She's at the doctors, I persuaded her to go, better safe than sorry." Replied Elizabeth. "Poor thing was as white as milk this morning."

"Thanks mom, she's so stubborn. Do you know what time her appointment is?" Asked Alex checking her watch, hoping she would be able to leave early.

"God help whoever Emily marries, between you and Casey she's going to be as stubborn as a mule." Replied Liz with a shake of the head, "To answer your question, Casey's appointment is at one, she's going to call me once she's done and I'll pick her up and drive her home."

"I'm done for the day, I'll go collect her if your okay taking Emily home?" Asked Alex, deciding she wanted to be at home with her family.

"That's fine, but first eat your lunch." Replied Liz in a stern voice. As they ate they made some plans for Casey's upcoming birthday. Twenty minutes later Liz's phone beeped with a message from Casey asking to be picked up.

After settling Emily in her car seat in the back of her mothers car Alex headed to pick her wife up, pulling up outside the doctor's surgery she saw Casey sitting on the bench opposite. Collecting her purse she quickly walked across and sat on the bench next to her wife, who was staring off into space. "Hey."

"Hi, where's your mom and Emily?" Asked Casey.

Frowning at the strange tone in Casey's voice Alex replied, "Mom took her home for her nap, Casey, talk to me?" She was shocked to see tears on her wife's cheeks. "Case' is something wrong?"

"N-no, nothing's wrong." Stuttered Casey. "Alex, I'm pregnant." Smiled Casey.

"Casey that's amazing!" Replied Alex as a wide smile spread across her face as she pulled her wife into her arms.

"How many children do you want?" Asked Casey.

"Two, but I know you want three but...oh God it's..." Started Alex as Casey's strange behaviour started to fall into place.

"Twins." Finished Casey watching as her wife went pale and very still. Giving her a moment to process Casey pressed a kiss to her cheek, "We should head home to our daughter." Getting no response she took the car keys from the blondes hand. "I'll drive."

As she drove Alex was still silent, muttering a few words here and there, as they pulled on to the drive, she turned to face her wife, "Al, talk to me please? You're starting to freak me out, are you not happy?"

"I'm fine, Case it's just a shock." Replied Alex with a smile.

"You're happy though?" Asked Casey biting her lip.

"Casey, I'm thrilled. I'm sorry you shouldn't have had reason to doubt that. I love you and our babies, I can't wait until they're here and our house is even crazier." Replied Alex placing a hand on Casey stomach. "We should head inside, before my mom sends out a search party."

Nodding Casey relaxed when she felt Alex link their hands together as they walked inside, finding Liz in the kitchen reading, "Hi, girls how'd you get on?"

"Fine." Replied Alex her legs still little like jelly as she processed the information.

"Casey? Is everything okay?" Asked Liz taking in her daughters pale face.

"Everything's fine Liz, better than fine actually." Smiled Casey. "You want to tell her or shall I?" Asked Casey giving her wife a nudge.

"You can." Replied Alex giving her wife's hand a loving squeeze.

"Someone tell me before my heart gives out!" Demanded Liz.

"Where's Emily?" Asked Alex a small smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Having a nap, just like you said she would!" Replied Liz glaring at her daughter.

"How would you feel about another grandchild?" Asked Alex.

"Your pregnant." Replied Liz a wide smile spreading across her face as she drew Casey in for a hug.

"Yes, but..."

"Oh god? Is something wrong?" Asked Liz her hand never leaving Casey's arm.

"No, it's doubly good." Grinned Casey, watching as Liz's eyes went wide and she engulfed her in another hug. "See Alex that's the correct reaction to twins." Teased Casey.

They spent the rest if the day celebrating, deciding to keep the news just between themselves until Casey was passed the three-month mark.

Climbing into bed that night Alex pulled Casey close, "I'm so happy."

"Me too, you know this is all your fault?" Replied Casey.

"Why?" Asked Alex.

"You said the only way to top Emily's birth was twins, well Cabot be careful what you wish for." Smirked Casey. After a few minutes of conversation Alex was sound asleep her head resting on Casey's chest her hand spread protectively across her stomach.

"Casey?" Asked Alex in a sleepy voice as she felt kisses being pressed along her throat.

Rather than answer Casey claimed Alex's lips in a hard kiss pressing her back against the bed, "I want you." Husked Casey, before claiming Alex's lips in another bruising kiss.

"Who am I to object?" Asked Alex with a smirk.

Narrowing her eyes in amusement, Casey leaned back and pulled Alex's sleep top over her head before attacking the blondes neck with kisses and light bites. Bringing her mouth down to Alex's nipple, nipping it between her teeth until Alex hissed before soothing it with the flat of her tongue.

Braking the kiss Casey finished removing Alex's pyjamas before undressing herself and pressing Alex back on the bed, causing them both to groan in pleasure at the feeling of skin on skin contact.

Claiming her lips in a searing kiss, spreading the blondes legs Casey entered her with two then three fingers causing Alex to arch up off the bed. Curing her fingers it didn't take long for Alex to cum chanting Casey's name.

Claiming Alex's lips in a gentle kiss Casey gave her a wicked smile, not giving her chance to recover from her first orgasm Casey began kissing her way down Alex's stomach and ran her tongue through the waiting wetness.

Pressing her hand to the bottom of Alex's stomach to stop her moving Casey grazed Alex clit with her teeth before running the tip of her tongue around it and sucking it into her mouth. Feeling Alex's orgasm approaching Casey entered her once again scissoring her fingers until Alex came harder than the first time, the feeling of her girlfriend coming undone caused Casey to cum just seconds later.

Kissing her way up the panting blonde placing a gentle kiss on Alex's lips. "Wow!" Mumbled Alex sleepily.

"I blame the pregnancy hormones." Smiled Casey with a bashful smile.

"Oh God, it was bad enough with Emily, twins may just kill me." Smiled Alex pulling Casey close as they drifted off to sleep wearing matching smiles.

The following morning Alex and Elizabeth were relaxing in the lounge whilst Casey relaxed on the couch her head in Alex's lap and Emily took a nap. "So, I've been reading that Fifty Shades of Grey, it's quiet enlightening, I was thinking of getting some handcuffs and a whip to surprise your father when he gets back from Boston."

"Oh God no! My ears! Why, why would you say those words?" Asked Alex.

"I heard you and Casey last night, I suppose women are lucky like that." Mused Elizabeth.

"I'm going to regret this, like what?" Asked Alex a blush colouring her cheeks.

"Well you know, you don't have the same physical limitations as men, not that that's ever been a problem for your father..."

"No, do not finish that sentence, as far as I'm concerned you and daddy did it once, I was born and that's that." Replied Alex waving a warning finger at her mother.

"Fine." Replied Liz turning her attention back to her book.

After a few minutes of silence Alex had just started to relax when her mother spoke again, "Just out of interest, can you recommend a good sex shop?"

Jumping from the couch Alex shook her head, "Nope. I can't do this. Mom I love you but if this conversation continues I will be forced to throw you out and never speak to you, or of you again." As she marched up the stairs her wife's laughter mixed with her mothers causing her to groan at the crazy women in her life.

Hearing Casey pad into their bedroom she lifted the pillow from her eyes and asked, "Why didn't you rescue me?"

"Remember the fruit conversation I had with Emily the other morning, you know the one you laughed throughout and then gave into her demands? Well this is payback." Smirked Casey.

As quick as lightning Alex reached out and pulled Casey down on to their bed, causing the redhead to give a squeal of surprise. Leaning down Alex claimed Casey's lips in a gentle kiss as she repeated Casey's words from that day, "It's a good job I love you Mrs Cabot."


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later Alex and Casey were cuddled on the couch watching a movie, as it was Alex's turn to pick they were watching the Lake House. "Alex, I'm confused? Is one of them dead?"

Getting no respond she turned to study her wife, seeing Alex's blank gaze she leaned up and pressed a kiss to the side of her mouth. "Hey, your being very quiet this evening? Rough case?"

"No, I mean they're all rough it's something else." Flicking off the movie she turned to face Casey' "Have you spoken to Amanda recently?"

"No, every time I call or invite her over she cries off. I'm starting to get worried, you don't think she's gambling again do you?"

"Maybe. I was talking to Liv today and she was saying Amanda has been late a lot recently and taken days out sick. At first she thought maybe it was because of Bella, you know how it is with a new relationship, not wanting to get out of bed, that sort of thing. Then she got a call from the police in Atlantic City, saying Amanda had got in some trouble and everyone's worried, she can't go down that path again she'll lose her badge this time for sure."

Casey was silent for a few seconds worrying her bottom lip with her teeth, "Will you be okay with Emily? I think I'm going to go make her talk to me."

"Sure, she should be down for the night anyway. Amanda might open up to you, you've always got her to talk in the past."

"I know, I'll talk to her." Replied Casey standing and collecting her keys and purse giving Alex a pack on the lips she headed to talk to her friend.

Reaching Amanda's apartment she knocked on the door, she knew the blonde was in she could hear the TV playing what sounded like a football match and Frannie moving around, getting no answer she tried again, "Amanda it's Casey, open the door."

There was a minute of silence before the door was opened by the blonde detective, "What do you want Casey?"

"Nice to see you too." Replied Casey, walking inside without waiting for invitation. Bending down she made a fuss of Frannie before looking around the blondes apartment, Amanda had always been neat but now there were empty beer bottles, take out boxes and dirty plates on almost every surface.

"Sorry about the mess, I've been busy." Replied Amanda with a shrug.

"It's fine." Replied Casey with a smile as she plopped down on the couch.

Sighing as she realised Casey wasn't intending to leave before they talked, Amanda offered, "Beer?"

"Waters fine for me." Replied Casey.

Once they were settled in the couch they made small talk about Emily, the weather and gossip from the station. Once they had finished exhausted the small talk, Casey fixed Amanda with a hard glare, "Amanda, I can see someone is troubling you, please talk to me." Whispered Casey as she looked at her friend.

"Why do you care?" Asked Amanda her voice rough.

"You're one of my best friends. You're Emily's God Mother she misses you, we all miss you." Replied Casey taking the glass from Amanda's hand and setting in on the small table next to her. "Has something happened with Bella? Your family? Are you gambling again? What ever it is we're all here for you."

"Well I'm not worth it." Replied Amanda standing she began to pace her lounge.

"Amanda..." Started Casey only to be interrupted by the blonde.

"I wanted him to die for what he had done to Emily and Alex." Whispered Amanda.

There was no need to elaborate who the 'he' was, the hours her daughter was missing were the worst of Casey's life, becoming even harder when she heard the news Alex had been shot. It had been a horrid few weeks for the young family as they tried to overcome the kidnapping and Alex's shooting. The events in the courtroom resulting in a pregnant Abbie being knocked to the floor by Stevens and Amanda being forced to shoot him ending the nightmare. Casey, hadn't realised Amanda was struggling, but now she was starting to understand why the blonde was pulling away.

Standing Casey walked over and pulled the blonde in for a hug, "Amanda, you did what you had to do."

"You don't understand! When I pulled my gun...I was angry, I wanted him to pay." Whispered Amanda as if confessing a dark secret.

"Amanda, you were cleared by IAB. You did what you had to do to protect Abbie, we're all proud of you." Replied Casey as she led the blonde back to the couch.

"It frightened me, I've never been angry like that before. I'm frightened of becoming a monster."  
"Amanda, you're not a monster, you defended your friend. You're a hero in my eyes, if you were a monster I wouldn't let you near my daughter. Emily worships you, you're one of her favourite people." Seeing the genuine smile on Amanda's face she went on, "In just over seven months, there will be two more Cabot's to worship you."

It took a moment for Casey's words to sink in before Amanda pulled her in for a tight hug, laughing Casey's said, "You took it better than Alex, I thought she was going to pass out."

"Poor thing! When did you find out?" Asked Amanda.

"Two weeks ago, we're not really telling people until the three-month mark." Replied Casey.

"Don't worry I won't say anything." Smiled Amanda. They spent an hour talking and arranging to have Bella and Amanda over for dinner later in the week, by the time Casey left she felt as if she had made some progress with the Detective, although she knew it would take time for Amanda to fully heal.

Arriving home Casey filled Alex in on everything that Amanda had said, "I just hope I got through to her."

"Well, anything she needs she only has to ask." Replied Alex. "Maybe we should ask her to come and stay for a while? Emily loves having her around."

"I told her about the twins, I'm sorry I was just excited..." Seeing the sheepish expression on Alex's face, Casey raised an eye-brow, "Who'd you tell?"

"No one." Replied Alex with a nonchalant shrug.

"Alex?" Asked Casey moving to straddle Alex's lap.

"Um.." Gulped Alex as she felt Casey start to place kisses along her throat, groaning as she felt Casey's tongue dart out and trace the curve of her ear, before nipping it between her teeth.

"Tell me?" Husked Casey.

"Or what?" Asked Alex.

"Or I'll find a way to make you talk." Whispered Casey as she lightly traced her tongue across the blondes bottom lip.

"No comment." Replied Alex with a smirk as she pushed Casey down on to the couch and claimed her lips in a blistering kiss. Braking the kiss she started unbuttoning Casey's blouse, placing soft kisses on the exposed skin. "You are so beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself Mrs Cabot." Smile Casey before she leant up to claim the blondes lips in another kiss. Trailing her hands under the t-shirt Alex was wearing, one she recognised as her own, they both gasped as her fingertips brushed erect nipples.

"We should take this upstairs?" Whispered Alex, as she stood up and reached out a hand to her panting wife.

"We should." Smiled Casey, reaching for the blondes hand.

The journey to their bedroom seemed to take longer, owing to the fact the stopped several times to share lingering kisses and the removal of clothes, leaving them both naked when they eventually collapsed down on to their bed.  
Flipping them so she was above her wife, Casey gently pinned Alex's hands above her head, "Don't move." Pressing one more chaste kiss to her wife's lips she stood from the bed and walked to the wardrobe reaching up to the top shelf for their box of toys.

Stepping into the harness Casey looked at Alex, smiling as she took in the blondes eyes dark with desire. Walking back to the bed she settled between the blondes legs and leaned down to claim her lips in a soft kiss, pressing Alex's hands back down on the bed her she tried to tangle them in Casey's hair, "No touching."

"Casey.." Whined the blonde.

"I told you, I'd have to find a way to make you talk." Smirked Casey as she lent down taking a nipple in her mouth and teasing it with her tongue, knowing just how to drive Alex wild.

"Serena, I told Serena." Panted Alex as Casey pulled away.

Pretending to consider the blondes words leaning down she pressed a blistering kiss to Alex's lips, braking the kiss she whispered, "Too late, Mrs Cabot."

"I'm sorry." Husked Alex, as she watched Casey lean down and take her other nipple into her mouth. "God, Casey please."

"Please what?" Asked Casey a devilish grin on her face.

"Touch me." Begged Alex.

Lightly trailing her nails across Alex's stomach and along her thigh Casey brought her hand up to cup the blondes wet centre, pausing she smirked as Alex gave a moan of disappointment, "I am touching you, which is what you asked, isn't it?"

"Please Casey, stop teasing me." Begged Alex.

Leaning down Casey whispered, "Tell me what you want?"

"You. I want you." Seeing Casey make no attempt to move her hand Alex gave another groan, "Fuck me, I want you to fuck me until I scream your name."

Hearing Alex's words and the want in them Casey felt a jolt of arousal shoot through her body, leaning down and claimed Alex's lips in another blistering kiss, before gently pushing her onto her back, making sure the blonde was wet enough she entered Alex in a smooth slow motion causing them both to cry out in pleasure.

Keeping a slow pace, Casey made sure to angle her hips to hit Alex's special spot, as she felt the blondes climax approaching she stilled her movements. "Open your eyes for me."

Opening her eyes, blue locked with green as Casey began to move faster, it didn't take long for Alex's first orgasm to tear through her body, the sensation sending Casey over the edge just moments later.

Slumping down next to her sweat slicked wife she drew the blonde in for a kiss before feeling herself pushed down as Alex straddled her impaling herself on the toy, at the sight of the blondes pleasure and the noises she was making Casey knew she wasn't going to last long. Reaching out she lightly pinched Alex's nipples between her fingers, causing them to fall over the edge at the same time, panting each other's name as a second orgasm rocked them both. Unbuckling the harness she dropped it to the floor.

"That was...amazing." Panted Alex rolling on her side so she could kiss Casey, surprised to find tears on her wife's cheek. "Case?"

"I'm sorry, my emotions are everywhere." Whispered Casey.

"It's okay, sweetie." Replied Alex as she pulled Casey into her arms, stroking a hand through her hair.

"I love you Alexandra." Whispered Casey.

"I love you too, Cassandra." Replied Alex.

Waking up early the following morning Alex, pressed a kiss to Casey's forehead and slipped from bed and switching off the baby monitor, so Emily wouldn't wake Casey. Casey's morning sickness had been violent and not restricted to just the morning as was common with twins meaning she was often extremely tired, not that she ever complained, but after their late night activities the night before she wanted to let Casey sleep in. Once she and Emily were fed and dressed she left Casey a note and quietly let herself out if the house, heading for the mall hoping to arrive before the crowds, intending to buy a birthday present for her wife and as Emily had been good she promised her they could go to the toy shop.

After visiting the jewellers, the book store, the sports store she still hadn't found anything close to perfect for her wife, the woman who had already given her a wonderful daughter and was carrying their twins. Although she had picked up a few bits, but hadn't found the perfect gift, not that she knew what the perfect gift was. Deciding she needed a break, Alex and Emily went for an ice cream before visiting the toy store and heading home.

Ten minutes in to the drive home Emily was sound asleep her rabbit clutched in her hands, leaving Alex time to think about all the changes twins would bring, they would need to move Emily from her nursery, set up another two college funds and buy another set of everything. As she thought about decorating and buying for two babies she was smiling as she pulled into the garage.

Stepping out of the car Alex gently removed a sleeping Emily out of her car seat smiling as her daughter nuzzled into her front. Walking towards the front door juggling her purchases, keys and a sleeping child was something she had leaned to do since Emily's birth. Just as she was putting her key in the door she saw a familiar figure walking up the drive, tightening her grip on Emily she growled, "What the hell are you doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I said, what are you doing here?" Asked Alex as she glared at the smirking woman before her.

"I got sick of waiting around for you to decided if I could see my family I decided to take matters into my own hands. I want to see my sister and meet my niece, is this Emily?" Asked Mary Novak, who looked so like her little sister teachers had often confused them in school.

"How did you get this address?" asked Alex holding Emily closer against her front.

"I followed you from the mall, you're not very observant." Replied Mary with a shrug.

"I told you, you weren't to come near them, now I suggest you leave before I call the police and have you removed from my property." Growled Alex.

"Look, I understand you're protective but..."

"No, no buts, I want you gone." Replied Alex turning to open the door only to come face to face with her wife. Taking in the pale pallor of her wife's face she was worried Casey was going to vomit or pass-out or possibly both. Putting her bags down she reached her now free hand out to her wife, "Case..."

"Mary? What, what are you doing here?" Asked Casey, taking Alex's hand as she looked between her sister and wife.

"I..."

"Was just leaving." Interrupted Alex, fixing the older with a pointed glare, "Weren't you?"

Fixing Alex with a smug smirk, she shook her head, "No. Cassandra, I just want to talk to you." Pleaded Mary. "I've tried to get in touch with you for over a month, I've written letters and been to visit her at her office, I missed you Cassandra. However, your friend has kept me away, I just want to get to know you and my niece."

"I'm her wife." Snapped Alex.

"Not in the eyes of my God, you're not." Replied Mary. "I'm here for my sister, I want to be here for my niece."

"Oh really? So where were you when she was beaten unconscious by your father, when Emily was kidnapped or when I was shot?" Asked Alex, her tone startling Emily awake.

Gently bouncing Emily in her arms Alex whispered soothing words in her daughters ear until she settled again, "It's okay Sweetie, go back to sleep. Mommy's sorry she woke you."

Walking further up the drive Mary ran a hand down Emily's back causing the toddler to press herself further into Alex's neck. "Hey Sweetie, its okay, did Alex's petulant outburst wake you?"

Before Alex could reply Casey stepped outside and took Emily from her arms, pressing a kiss to the top of her daughters head she gave Alex's hand a calming squeeze. Moving her daughter further away from Mary before replying in an icy tone, "Alex is Emily's mother as much as I am and unless you can respect that, you're not welcome in our lives."

"Really?" Because I thought you gave birth to her? Clearly you've struggled with losing the baby weight. Look, I have no wish to fight with you, I'm sorry. Can we start again?"

"No, we can't start again, this is my family." Indicating Alex she went on, "We are married, we have a child and a home together, nothing you can say will change that or come between us."

"How can a child have two mothers? It's not right, Cassandra, it's not natural. How can she be a mother?"

"A mother walks the floor all night with their child when she's teething, a mother comforts her child when she has a bad dream, a mother reads to her child and teaches her things and a mother, a good mother loves her child above all else." Replied Casey. "Alex does all of that and more, she is an amazing mother and Emily is lucky to have her. I'm lucky to have her."

"Cassandra this is not how you were raised, I obviously need to remind you of those values." Replied Mary, "My church has a very good program."

"No, you need to leave..." Started Alex.

"This has nothing to do with you." Replied Mary, fixing Alex with a glare.

"She's my wife." Replied Alex pointing at Casey. "Emily is our daughter and I will defend them from anyone who wants to cause them distress. So leave now or I will call the police, and believe me I have more than enough favours to call in that you will be sending Valentines as someones bitch in Rikers, alongside your mother." Snarled Alex.

"Fine, maybe once you've calmed down we can talk."Replied Mary handing Casey a business card.

Neither Alex nor Casey spoke until they were inside and Emily was settled in her crib for her nap. As Alex watched Casey pace, she stood and pulled her against her, "Sweetie, you need to calm down." She could feel the tension coming from her wife who stood stiff in her embrace.

"Do you think I'm weak?" asked Casey, stepping back.

"No, no of course not!" Replied Alex with a frown.

"Then why didn't you tell me she was trying to get in touch?" Asked Casey.

"I wanted to protect you..."

"Did it ever occur to you that I don't need your protection? That I'm more than capable of protecting myself and my daughter?"

"Y-your daughter?" Asked Alex, taking a step back as if she had been slapped.

"That's not, shit that's not what I meant. Alex, you have trust me to protect myself, you're not my body-guard."

"No, I'm your wife and that means its my job to look out for you and our children." Replied Alex. "I love you Casey, more than anything in this world."

"Then you should trust me." Replied Casey.

"I do, I just..God Casey I was just looking out for you." Replied Alex, dragging a hand through her hair.

"When did she first get in touch with you?" Asked Casey.

"My first week back, there was a letter addressed to you, I thought it was work related because it was typed so I opened it..."

"When you saw it wasn't you didn't think to stop reading and bring it home for me?" asked Casey in a reasonable voice. "Or even mention it to me?"

"I hoped she would just leave us alone if we didn't reply." replied Alex.

"So the letter was addressed to both or us?" asked Casey still in the same reasonable voice.

"No...but.." Stuttered Alex.

"But what?" Asked Casey.

"I was just trying to protect you. You'd have done the same thing." Argued Alex.

"No, I'd have told you and trusted you to make your own choices, the right choices for yourself, for our family." Replied Casey the anger thick in her voice.

"Casey...maybe I was wrong but I never meant to hurt you or make you feel as if you're unable to make those kind of decisions. I love you and I just want to protect you from ever being hurt again, I see the sadness in your eyes when my parents are over, you want that from yours, but it will never happen. I was worried you'd be sucked in by her and end up hurt again." Replied Alex beginning to realise she had majorly screwed up.

"What happened when she came to visit you?" Asked Casey, choosing to ignore Alex's comments...for now.

"She turned up on Friday and I ...I told her to stay away, that she wasn't welcome in our lives." Replied Alex.

"So let me get this straight, you decided I was to fragile to see the letter and then you decided I was to fragile to decide if I wanted my sister in my life?" Asked Casey.

Alex knew she was walking a fine line and needed to think carefully before she answered, "Casey, I just wanted to protect you."

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO PROTECT ME, I NEED YOU TO TRUST ME." Shouted Casey.

"I give up. All I tried to do was be a good wife, maybe the way I went about it was wrong, but I love you. There's no way I'm letting any one who disapproves of our family, who denies that Emily is my daughter anywhere near my family."

"Alex, I wouldn't have let her anywhere near us." Replied Casey.

"You are my wife, Emily is my daughter..."

"That's true, but I'm not your possession." Replied Casey her voice icy as she turned on her heel and headed towards their bedroom.

Taking several calming breaths Alex followed her in her wife's footsteps, stumbling to a halt as she saw Casey packing a bag.. "Casey, please let me explain." Begged Alex.

Looking up Casey replied, "Go on then, after all I am yours to command."

"Casey, that's not what I meant...I wanted to make sure she was genuine before I let her near you and Emily..."

"You think I'd let anyone hurt my daughter? If you remember correctly it was because you were your usual arrogant self she was kidnapped not long ago, you remember that right? When you though I was the bad mother, when in fact it was your fault." replied Casey breathing heavily.

"Your right." Whispered Alex, her eyes wide as she slumped down on the edge of the bed.

Putting a hand over her mouth Casey slumped down next to her wife, all the fight leaving her. "I'm sorry, that was out of line."

"You were right, I let you down, both of you." Replied Alex as she stood from the bed and started to pace the room.

As Casey watched Alex pace she felt her heart ache for her wife, she hadn't meant what she said she was just angry. Hell, in some ways she had been angry at Alex since they had exchanged harsh words at the station when Emily was missing. When Alex was shot, that anger had been pushed aside and replaced with fear and worry and then they had been so focused on the trial and Alex's recovery that the argument never took place.

Sighing she walked to the window, "You didn't let Emily down, you've never let Emily down, you're a wonderful mother."

"But I've let you down." Asked Alex her voice cracking.

"No...yes...I don't know." Sighing she dragged a hand through her hair before turning to face Alex, "When Emily was missing..I needed you, needed you to hold me together, needed you to tell me it was all going to be okay and instead you turned into a walking iceberg and made me feel as if I was a bad mother. I was so fucking angry at you and then you went and got yourself shot and I couldn't be pissed as you."

"So you decided that now was the time to bring it all up?" Asked Alex.

"No, we've been avoiding this conversation since you were discharged from hospital and you know it. We haven't even disagreed about what to watch on the damn TV, because we knew this was coming." Replied Casey.

"Maybe." Agreed Alex.

"Do you think I'm a bad mother?" asked Casey.

"NO. I... that day I was so frightened it was all I could do not to fall apart, I was trying to be so strong for you and Emily that I buried my emotions. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Giving a bitter laugh Casey asked, "You think I'm upset because you hurt my feelings?"

"Then what?" Asked Alex.

"I had to beg you to hold me, I had to wait alone whilst you ran off to at cop and ended up getting shot! You should have been with me, holding my hand and telling me everything was going to be okay." Replied Casey.

"Just another one of my screw ups." Replied Alex in a hollow voice. "I'm surprised you allow me to be around you child."

"For the record, I have never doubted you ability to care for our daughter. That's not what this is about."

"Then what is it about Casey?" Asked Alex.

"Why do you feel the need to be so protective? I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

"You don't understand." Whispered Alex sitting in the armchair putting her head in her hands.

Walking across the room Casey knelt and lifted Alex's chin until they made eye contact, "Then explain it to me, my wife is always telling me I'm a smart-ass."

Giving a weak smile Alex took a deep breath, "When you were pregnant with Emily, I swore I'd always be there to protect you and her and then...and then I found you in your office bleeding and unconscious. I thought my heart was going to stop, I've never been so afraid in my life. I failed you and then I failed again when Emily was taken I wasn't going to fail you a third time."

"Alex...none of it was your fault." Whispered Casey, standing and moving Alex's hands until she could sit in her lap. "Alex, I love you, you've always made me feel safe and loved. I love that you look out for me and want to protect me, but, Alex we're a couple, a team you're not alone. I can take care of myself and you and we can both take care of our children."

"When Emily was taken I felt as if I'd failed you again, I couldn't look at you because I was afraid, afraid of what I'd see in your eyes, so I put up these walls and tried to protect my heart for when you told me you wanted me out of your life."

Casey felt her heart break as she listened to her wife talk, "Alex that will never happen, I love you, we have a child together and you've knocked me up again."

"I can't fail you again." Whispered Alex, not able to hold her tears back any longer.

Losing the battle to hold back her own tears Casey stood and held her hand out to Alex, "Come lay with me. I want to old you in my arms until you realise I'm not going anywhere."

Standing Alex allowed Casey to lead her over to their bed, once she had kicked her sneakers off she rested her head on Casey's shoulder. "I love you Casey, I'm sorry I should have let you decide what to do about your sister."

"No more apologies, she can go to hell in a sailboat for all I care, anyone who doesn't recognise our family isn't wanted in our lives." Replied Casey, claiming Alex's lips in a soft kiss.

They spent the next half an hour sharing small kisses and touches, breaking apart when they heard Emily cry, "Stay here, I'll go get her and we can all snuggle and watch a movie. Then maybe we can get pizza for dinner, just spend the afternoon relaxing with our baby girl." Suggested Casey as she pressed a kiss to Alex's head and stood to collect their daughter.

An hour later the three were cuddled up in bed watching Brave, as Casey watched Alex stroke her fingers through Emily's blonde hair a peaceful look in her eyes she knew they would be okay. Leaning across she whispered, "I love you Mrs Cabot, now, forever and always." In Alex's ear.

"I love you too, all four of you." Replied Alex with a smile, linking her hand with Casey's as they returned their attention to the movie. Spending the rest of the day relaxing as a family, as they fell asleep that night wrapped in each other's loving embrace, all traces of the earlier tension had vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; Fluff, smut, laughter and a new baby. **

The weekend of Casey's birthday soon arrived and Alex had arranged for the three of them to go to the same beach house they had stayed in for their honeymoon for a long weekend, Liz and Alexander would be joining them for lunch the following day. Due a last-minute doctors appointment for Emily and then being caught in traffic they didn't arrive until late on the Friday evening.

After a quick dinner, Alex took Emily for her bath and the little girl was soon asleep, coming down stairs Alex could see Casey sitting on the swing seat on the porch looking out across the ocean, sipping a glass of orange juice.

As she walked outside Alex could see Casey was deep in thought, closing the door she walked over and pressed a kiss to the top of Casey's head before sitting down next to her, "You okay Case ?"

"I'm fine darling. Did Emily go down okay?" Asked Casey lifting the edge of the blanket so Alex could sit closer.

"Out like a light." Replied Alex, taking Casey's hand in her own. "I tucked her in all nice and neat, by the time I'd left the room she's already kicked the covers off and was laying like a star fish."

Giving a chuckle Casey replied, "That's my girl."

Nodding Alex asked, "So what's got you thinking so hard?"

"I was just thinking about all that had changed since we were here for our honeymoon." Replied Casey with a small smile.

"Good things?" Asked Alex pressing a kiss to the back of Casey's hand.

"Very good things. Do you ever find yourself wondering if you deserve all the good things in your life?"

"Case, you deserve to be happy." Replied Alex with a frown.

"I didn't mean anything by it, it's just I never imagined I could be this happy. I have a beautiful wife, an adorable daughter, great in-laws and friends and now we're going to have twins. I feel spoiled, almost as if it's too good to be true. I'm really looking forward to this weekend and getting some adult time with my wife."

"That makes two of us." Grinned Alex. "You know, we could head inside and start celebrating your birthday early?"

"I like the way you think." Grinned Casey.

Standing Alex helped Casey to her feet, pulling her close she claimed her lips in a soft kiss, before taking her hand and leading her inside, moaning as she felt Casey deepen the kiss, before gently nipping her bottom lips with her teeth.

Kicking the door closed behind them Alex claimed Casey's lips in a hard kiss as she pushed her wife back against the closed-door, her mouth straying to the soft flesh of her wife's throat biting down hard enough to leave a mark, she felt her centre flood as Casey growled in response and tugged her hair bringing their mouths back together.

The progress up the stairs was slow as they stripped off each others clothing as they went, stopping periodically to kiss and touch the net exposed skin. Reaching the top of the stairs Alex tripped backwards as her heel collided with the top step, landing on her back with a soft thump.

Giggling at Alex's clumsiness Casey backed down a few steps and lightly dragged her nails over the thin material of Alex's soaked panties.

"C-casey." Stuttered Alex, as she felt Casey start to slide her panties down her legs.

"Yes Alexandra?" Smirked Casey, using her position on the lower step to place Alex's long legs over her shoulders, as she kissed the sensitive skin at the top of Alex's thighs.

"Oh dear God. Yes." Moaned Alex as Casey ran her tongue through her throbbing centre.

Purring at the taste, Casey repeated the action several times, causing Alex to pant and arch her back off the floor, the cool wooden floor bringing goosebumbs to her overheated flesh.

Casey could feel Alex's orgasm quickly approaching, as her own centre throbbed painful she trailed her hand down across her straining nipples before slipping it into her panties, making sure Alex knew what she was doing. She gathered the waiting wetness and began circling her clit, matching the movements with her tongue, causing them to crash over the edge together.

Panting Alex pulled herself into a sitting position and laughed at the smug grin on Casey's face, "Proud of yourself Mrs Cabot."

"Very." Smirked Casey leaning up and claiming Alex's lips in a slow kiss.

"We should take this in to the bedroom." Smiled Alex standing on wobbly legs, holding her hand out to Casey helping her to her feet. She led her into their bedroom where they made love several times before falling asleep tangled together.

Casey was pulled from her pleasant dreams by Alex twitching in her sleep, gently shaking her wife awake she jumped as Alex bolted upright.

"Oh God!" Gasped Alex.

"Bad dream?" Asked Casey, reaching out and placing a comforting hand on Alex's thigh.

"Yes, no, maybe." Replied Alex running a hand through her hair.

"Well that clears that up." Smiled Casey. After a few minutes of silence, Casey had almost fallen back to sleep when Alex's voice broke the silence.

"What if they're identical and I get them mixed up?" Asked Alex, biting down on her lip.

Casey forced herself to swallow down her laughter as she took in the look of panic on her wife's face, "Al, we have ages before we even need to think about that. Besides it might be one of each."

"Yeah, maybe." Replied Alex.

"Al, talk to me. This is the third time this week you've had a parenting related nightmare. What's going on with you?" Replied Casey in a soft voice.

"Nothing." Replied Alex quickly.

"You're an amazing mom, Emily adores you. In fact, I think she likes you more than she likes me." Smiled Casey.

"That's because I give her grapes when you're not looking." Smiled Alex.

"I knew it!" Laughed Casey. "Alex, please let me in, I'm your wife it's part of the package."

"Do it's not just the sexy times?" Asked Alex with a small smile.

"Watch it Cabot, or there will be no sexy times for you." Replied Casey.

"As if you and your pregnancy hormones can resist me." Laughed Alex.

Casey knew Alex would talk when she was ready, "Al, when you're ready to talk, I'm here. I love you."

"I love you too Casey. I promise as soon as I work out what it is troubling me, I'll tell you." Replied Alex pulling Casey close.

Snuggling into her wife's loving embrace Casey was quickly asleep.

The following morning Casey felt someone lifting her eye lids, then she heard Alex's voice "Is mommy pretending to be asleep?"

"No. Kisses." Giggled Emily before slobbering all over Casey's cheek.

Quickly reaching out Casey pulled Emily down and blew a raspberry on her tummy, sending her into a fit of giggles. "Good morning baby-girl."

"Gapes now?" Asked Emily looking up at Alex with big blue eyes.

"Do you want to give mommy her card?" Asked Alex sitting a tray on the bedside unit.

"No." Replied Emily flopping down next to Casey with a sad expression on her face.

Alex handed Emily a bowl of grapes and ruffled her hair before sitting next to Casey and leaning across and pressed a kiss to Casey's lips. "Good morning Birthday girl."

"Good morning, did you sleep okay?" Asked Casey, she could tell by the dark circles under Alex's eyes that she hadn't slept.

"I did." Replied Alex.

"Bull." Replied Casey with a raised eyebrow. "Don't lie to me Alexandra."

Opening and closing her moth several times Alex whispered. "Fuck." Under her breath.

"Fuck." Parrott Emily, causing both of her mothers eyes to go wide as they stared at their daughter, who couldn't string a sentence together. It could now cuss.

"Alex, fix her now!" Growled Casey.

"Bad word Emily." Said Alex.

"Fuck?" Asked Emily with a puppy dog expression.

Trying to hold back her laughter Casey fixed her wife with a glare that morphed into a smug smirk, "Your mother is going to kill you."

"Oh god." Groaned Alex, pulling a pillow over her face, looking up as she felt Casey getting out of bed. "You okay?"

Seeing her wife give a small nod she guessed her morning sickness was back, "Come on Em's let's get you dressed, then we can give mommy her present."

"You mean our daughter learning to cuss like a sailor on leave wasn't my gift?" Asked Casey as she walked back to the bed the smell of mouthwash telling Alex she had been right.

"It's part of it, next I'm going to teach her the to use it in a sentence. Eat your breakfast and take your time getting dressed, I'll see if I can fix this little monkey before my parents find out." Smiled Alex heading to get Emily dressed.

Two hours later Liz and Alexander arrived and the family were relaxing in the sunshine as Casey opened her gifts, there were Mets season tickets from Liz and Alexander, a framed picture of Emily and Casey in matching Mets jerseys from Emily and a bracelet from Alex.

"Emily, did you give your mommy the card you drew?" Asked Liz, as she bounced her granddaughter on her knee.

"Fuck." Replied Emily.

"Excuse me?" Asked Liz fixing Alex with a steely glare as the other three adults smothered their chuckles.

"Bad word Emily." Replied Alex ignoring her mothers glare.

"Alexandra?" Repeated Liz.

"She copied me from this morning." Admitted Alex hanging her head.

"I'm ashamed of you." Replied Elizabeth with a glare at her daughter. "Come on inside, we're going to fix this."

"Yes mom." Whispered Alex following her mother inside, her wife and fathers laughter following her.

The rest of the weekend passed in a happy blur, despite Emily's favourite new word they felt relaxed as Alex drove them back to the city. With Emily asleep in her car seat, Casey and Alex were discussing plans for the new nursery as Casey's three mouth mark was at the end of the week. Just as they reached their house Alex's phone began to ring with Serena's tone, "Hi..."

"It happened." Squealed Serena.

"Umm Serena we need a little more context." Laughed Alex.

"The baby." Replied Serena.

"And?" Asked Casey as Alex turned in the direction of her parents house.

"It's a boy, George. I'll send you a picture, but come and see us when your back." Replied Serena, giving them the relative information.

"See you in half an hour." Replied Alex hanging up as she checked her parents could watch Emily for a while.

Dropping Emily with her parents Alex drove then to the hospital and they were soon showed into a grinning Abbie's room.

"Hi." Smiled Abbie.

"Hi." Replied Casey looking down at the small bundle in Abbie's arms she looked up when she heard her wife's laughter, following her eye-line she saw the large bruise forming on Serena's face.

"What happened to you?" Asked Casey.

"I kind of fell over the bag in my panic to get us here." Blushed Serena.

"You know, I thought you'd be calmer than Abbie, when I saw her outside the court-house the day you had Cory, she could bearly form a sentence." Teased Alex. "But it looks like you have her beat."

"Hey, at least my first reaction wasn't sex based." Laughed Abbie.

"What can I say? My wife is hot." Replied Alex

Rolling her eyes at her wife and best friend Serena looked down at her newborn son safely nestled in Casey's arms, "You know this new baby thing is more fun when you're not the one with the sore.."

"Not in front of the little man." Interrupted Abbie, seeing her friends looking at her she shrugged, "Must be the hormones."

"You weren't so worried about your language a little while ago." Smirked Serena, "That poor nurse didn't stop blushing."

"It's Alex's potty mouth you should watch." Smirked Casey. "She taught Emily the F word this weekend, Liz was not impressed."

Blushing Alex poked her tongue out at Casey before having her first cuddle with little George.

Forty minutes later Alex and Casey were walking back to their car, their hands linked, "Looking down at little George it's hard to believe Emily was ever that small." Smiled Alex, bringing the back of Casey's hand to her lips.

"I know, sometimes I have to remind myself that the perfect little girl is ours.I wonder what these two will be like." Replied Casey placing a hand on her stomach.

"If they're anything like their big sister and mommy then they'll be amazing." Smiled Alex, holding the car door open for her wife.

"Smooth Cabot, real smooth." Laughed Casey, pecking Alex on the lips as she climbed into the car. Their drive home spent talking about their daughter and their two unborn children.

As Casey climbed into bed that night she could tell Alex's mind was elsewhere, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Case, how would you feel about me taking some time off after the twins are born?" Asked Alex, sounding nervous.

"I would like that, I have a feeling its going to be chaotic with a two-year old and two newborns." Giving a chuckle she added, "What were we thinking?"

Giving a laugh and a small shake of her head Alex replied, "No idea, we must be crazy."

"So how long were you thinking of taking off?" Asked Casey returning to the matter at hand.

"Six months, maybe more." Replied Alex.

"Wow, okay." Replied Casey.

"Do you not want me to?" Asked Alex, hurt colouring her voice.

"No, it's just. What will taking that long off do to your career?" Asked Casey.

"I don't care, I told you my priorities have changed. I was actually thinking of taking the bench rather than staying as an ADA, like I said my priorities have changed." Replied Alex.

"Okay. Were you going to tell me or just wait until you were the judge assigned to one of my cases?" Asked Casey.

"Smartass." Replied Alex rolling her eyes. "I said I was thinking about it, it's not like I've done anything about it. I...its just, we are going to have three children, I don't want to miss their lives. Emily changes almost every day and sometimes its a week before I get to really appreciate the changes."

"Alex, I would love you to be home with us and I think you'll make a very sexy judge." Smiled Casey, nuzzling closer to her wife, dropping her voice she said, "In fact maybe we could practice your sentencing."

"Oh really, what did you have in mind?" Asked Alex, with a raised eyebrow.

"Sixty-nine years hard labour." Replied Casey with a giggle as she leaned over claiming her wife's lips in a bruising kiss.

Several hours later Alex slumped down next to her panting wife, "Wow. I love pregnancy hormones."

"Me too." Yawned Casey.

Pulling her wife close Alex pressed a kiss to the side of her head, "Sleep beautiful."

"Love you." Mumbled Casey already half asleep.

"Love you too." whispered Alex quickly following her wife I to slumber, sleeping peacefully for the first time since they found out about the twins.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks later Alex and Casey were in the doctor's office waiting for their three-month scan, as Alex watched Casey filling out the form she tried to calm her nerves. Despite being assured by the doctor and all the books that increased morning sickness was common with twins, Alex was struggling with watching Casey being so ill, despite the fact her wife very rarely complained. It had been bad enough when she was pregnant with Emily but at least it was confined to the mornings for the most part, this time around it seemed to be all day, every day.

As they were called into the examination room, she felt Casey join their hands, giving her wife a reassuring smile, Alex kept their hands joined as they took their seats.

"Hello ladies, how are you doing?" Asked Dr Taylor.

"Other than morning, noon and night sickness I feel good." Replied Casey with a small smile.

"Its been unrelenting, isn't there something you can do for her?" Asked Alex.

"Hopefully that will start to ease up now, you're past three months, I can prescribe anti-nausea pills if it continues. For most women however, the best thing is to find what works for you. Fizzy water, full cola and cold food and not hot work for a lot of women, for me it was ginger biscuits." Smiled the doctor as she set about taking Casey's blood pressure and running through a set of questions.

Once satisfied she put her pen down and directed them to the ultrasound machine, "Okay lets take a look." Smiled the doctor.

Lifting her shirt Casey winced at the coldness of the gel against her skin, "I always think this is the worst bit." Muttered Casey squeezing Alex's hand.

"Worse than labor?" Asked the doctor, as she waved the wand over Casey's stomach.

"It's the few seconds of silence and the what if moment."Replied Casey, her grip on Alex's hand tightening.

Giving the younger woman a smile the doctor pressed a couple of buttons as the sound of duel heartbeats filled the small room, "You might re-think that labor thing after twins."

"Yeah." Whispered Casey her voice full of wonder. Turning she looked up at a very quiet Alex, "Al?"

"Oh my God, its real." Muttered Alex.

Giving a soft chuckle Casey looked back at the screen, "She's a little freaked out by the thought of it being identical twins." Explained Casey.

"My husband was the same, right up until the moment our boys were in his arms, we quickly worked out a system for telling them apart, although we got it wrong a few times especially when tired." Smiled the doctor.

"Their beautiful." Smiled Alex, "Our house is going to be crazy."

"That it is, your daughter is what about eighteen months?" Asked the doctor.

"Yeah and thanks to my loving wife she can already cuss like a sailor on leave." Smiled Casey, giving a blushing Alex's hand a loving squeeze to let her know she was joking.

"Oh dear, I remember those awkward years where spelling words became second nature. I'll get you some pictures and we can book your next appointment." Laughed the doctor as she handed Casey some wipes to clean up with.

"Thank you." Replied Casey as she cleaned the excess gel off and readjusted her shirt, suppressing a sigh at how quiet Alex was being.

Coming back into the room she handed Casey the pictures, "Here you go, now because of your family history we will do a scan every three weeks and decrease that when you hit the last trimester, to two weeks and then weekly. If your morning sick doesn't start to ease up I'll be happy to write you a prescription, its important to stay hydrated. Your due date is the first week of December, however, twins have a tendency to arrive early so due dates mean very little."

Thanking the doctor and arranging their next appointment the two-headed back towards Casey's car so she could drive Alex to work before picking Emily up from her play-date with Amanda and Bella.

Getting in to the car Casey made no effort to start the engine, dragging a hand through her hair she turned to her wife, "Talk to me, please Alex this brooding is getting old. If you want out of our marriage just tell me?" finished Casey, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Of course I don't want out!" Snapped Alex.

"Then what is going on with you?" Snapped Casey, "I'm sick of feeling like I somehow failed you. Why did you bother coming today? You hardly said two words in there. Please Alex talk to me?" Finished Casey losing the battle to hold back her tears.

"It's.." Started Alex only to be interrupted by an angry Casey.

"You think I'm not terrified about having twins? Or the fact that we are going to have three children under three?! I'm freaking terrified and I need you, I need my wife not the fucking Ice Queen she becomes when stressed." Yelled Casey as her tears continued to fall.

Reaching across the console Alex pulled Casey into an awkward hug, "Case, if you'll let me finish a sentence I'll explain."

"Go on then." Demanded Casey, twisting in her seat so she was facing her wife.

Sighing Alex dragged a hand through her hair and let out a sigh, "Let me call work and tell Kim I won't be in and we can go home and talk. Why don't you see in Amanda can keep Emily a bit longer?"

"Are you leaving me?" Asked Casey her voice thick with fear.

"No! Never, God, Case I love you and our children. All three of them, please just give me a chance to explain." Replied Alex pulling her wife close again.

Forty minutes later Alex pulled on to their driveway having persuade a still upset Casey to let her drive them home. Walking in she headed into the kitchen making them both a cup of camomile tea before joining Casey in the lounge.

"Here I made some tea." Smiled Alex, taking a sip as the silence stretched between them.

"Alex, please talk to me. I though we were past your fears?" Asked Casey, taking Alex's hand in her own.

"It's not that, I mean sure I'm nervous but I'm also extremely excited for the future, you could never let me down and there is nothing in this world that could change the way I feel about you or our children. You've given me a beautiful daughter and now your carrying our twins, you love me even when I'm an ass, your my world and you always will be."

''Then whats going on with you, you spent last night tossing and turning, I figured you were nervous about today?" Asked Casey, tilting her head to the side to study her wife.

"Mary came to my office yesterday..."

"What?!" Demanded Casey jumping to her feet and starting to pace the lounge, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Case, Sweetheart calm down please...for the babies." Replied Alex catching her wife's wrist and pulling her down next to her on to the sofa. "I am telling you, just hear me out before you jump to conclusions."

"I'm listening." Replied Casey her voice tight with anger.

Wincing at the tone in her wife's voice Alex took a deep breath before recalling the events of the day before,

_Sitting at her desk Alex was trying to focus on the motion she was supposed to be writing but her mind kept drifting to their scan the following day, as excited as she was to get to see her babies heartbeats she was also hoping the doctor would be able to give Casey something to help with her nausea._

_She was pulled from her thoughts by her assistants voice, "Miss you can't just barge in there without an appointment."_

_Rising from her chair she walked across her office opening the door to see whet the commotion was, seeing Mary Novak arguing with Mandy she decided to make her presence known, "Its okay Mandy, I have some free time. Mary, come in."_

_Turning on her heel she marched back into her office, waiting until Mary breezed past her she closed the door and took a few calming breaths, "What can I do for you? I though I made it very clear you were to stay away from my family."_

_"That's why I came here and not to your house, I thought we could do this in a civilised fashion." Replied Mary._

_Leaning back in her chair Alex asked, "What do you want?"_

_"My sister back and my niece removed from the influence of your deviant behaviour." Snarled Mary._

_"Look, I'm in no mood to deal with a homophobic moron like you so stop talking in riddles or leave." Snapped Alex._

_"Fine, you're a lawyer so let's make you a deal. You leave Casey, move out of the house and have nothing to do with either her or Emily ever again and I won't sue for custody." Replied Mary._

_"You can sue for custody if you want but you won't win, our daughter is loved, well cared for and we can afford to give her the best of everything in life. She is Casey's biological daughter and I formally adopted her, believe me I know the law and you don't stand a chance. Now get out before I throw you out." Snapped Alex standing and pointing to the door._

_"I'm sure your boss will be pleased to hear about your visit to my mother, you know the one where you slapped her and the blonde Detective...Amanda Rollins isn't it? Threatened her. Not to mention what the press would do to you, not everyone is supportive of gay families." Added Mary walking to the door._

_Stopping she turned back to Alex who had slumped down in her seat, "You have until Friday to decide, if I haven't heard from you by then I'll file the papers with the court."_

As she finished Alex looked at Casey who had gone pale, "Case, I jus didn't want to stress you out before our appointment today, but I was going to tell you."

"Did you think about it? About leaving us?" Asked Casey.

"Yes." Admitted Alex in a soft voice, "I would do anything to stop you being hurt and if I thought for one minute my leaving would do that then I'd do it."

"I love you Alex, you're an idiot but I love you, but if you ever leave me I'll hunt you down and kick your ass. Could she win?" Asked Casey.

"No, not a chance. We've never hurt or neglected Emily, she's a happy well-adjusted little girl and between us and my parents we would crush her in court." Replied Alex.

"What about you and Amanda? Could you get in trouble?" Asked Casey.

"Possibly, if it comes to it I'll protect Amanda and take the fall myself." Replied Alex.

"What do we do?" Asked Casey.

"Providing you don't want to divorce me?" Asked Alex trying to keep her tone light but Casey could hear the fear in her wife's tone.

Sitting in her wife's lap Casey lifted the blondes chin until their eyes met, "I'm not going anywhere, especially now you've knocked me up."

Pressing a kiss to her wife's lips Alex took a deep breath, "Okay then I say we go ahead with our plans for our BBQ tomorrow and I'll arrange an appointment with our lawyer for early next week."

"Maybe...maybe I should go and talk to her? I'm sure I can get her to see reason." Suggested Casey.

"I don't want you anywhere near her, what if she tries to hurt you?" Asked Alex.

"What if I get her to come here?" Suggested Casey biting her lip.

"If that's what you want to do, then I'll support you. But, I won't leave her alone with you!" Replied Alex.

"I'm not asking you to, I want you at my side. Did she leave a number our something?" Asked Casey.

"Yeah, it's in my purse. You want to call or should I?" Asked Alex.

"I Will." Replied Casey, accepting the number from Alex she left to make the call.

As Alex sat at the table staring down at the scan picture's she felt her heart clench with love for her wife and children. She was right their house was going to me crazy with three Cabot children running around, she couldn't wait.

She was so lost in thought she didn't hear Casey come back into the room and jumped when her wife spoke. "She's on her way."

"Okay, what's your plan Yogi."

"Yogi?" Asked Casey with a raised eyebrow.

"The little green fellow from Star Trek." Replied Alex with a shrug.

Casey frowned before doubling over in laughter, "Oh my beautiful wife, I think you mean Yoda and he's from Star Wars."

Rolling her eyes at her wife's geeky side Alex pulled her close and claimed her lips in a long slow kissed filled with all the things she wasn't sure how to say. As the kiss ended she rested their foreheads together, "I love you so much Mrs Cabot."

"I love you too Alex." Smiled Casey.

Hearing a knock on the door Casey reluctantly moved from her spot in Alex's arms, "No matter what remember, to keep calm."

Reaching the door Casey took a deep breath before opening the door, "Mary, come in."

"I was pleased you called, I missed you and I'm so looking forward to getting to know Emily." Smiled Mary attempting to hug Casey.

Side stepping the offered hug, Casey made a non-committal noise in the back of her throat Casey led her sister into the kitchen where Alex was waiting at the table.

"What's she doing here?" Asked Mary pointing at Alex.

"Its my house and as you are in it you will do well to keep a civil tongue." Replied Alex.

Placing a calming hand on her wife's shoulder Casey fixed her sister with a glare, "Sit down, this won't take long."

"Fine." Sighed Mary.

"I'm only going to say this once, you have no right to threaten my wife." Seeing Mary about to speak Casey held up her hand, "I'm talking and you will listen. I know all about your conversation, unlike your marriage ours is built on love and trust, so yes I know about your threats."

"I was just trying to look out for you." Argued Mary.

"No, you were trying to control my life and destroy my marriage. I love Alex and for some strange reason she loves me and I don't care what you threaten us with you won't come between us. You may not like it or approve of our family, frankly I don't care. When our father beat me unconscious, Alex was at my side. When our mother told me I was fat and not her child Alex was at my side and when Emily was born Alex was at my side holding my hand. She is an amazing mother and wife and every day I thank God for bringing her into my life, I've never once doubted her love for me or our children."

"Children?" Asked Mary with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, children. I'm pregnant with our twins and we couldn't be happier. So I'm only going to say this once, if you come after my family or threaten my wife again I will use ever resource afforded to me as a Cabot and I will bury you so deep, your grandkids will still be underground." Growled Casey, "Now get out of my house and my life and don't come back."

"Cassandra?" Started Mary looking shocked at her sisters confidence.

"No, you made your choice. Get out." Replied Casey pointing to the door.

"This isn't over." Growled Mary stepping towards Casey only to have her path blocked by an angry Alex.

"Yes it is." Replied Alex speaking for the first time since Mary's arrival, "If you so much as come near our family again you will regret it."

Without a word Mary turned and left, the slamming of the door echoing through the silent house.

"That went well." Smiled Casey.

"You were amazing." Replied Alex pulling her trembling wife into her arms, "I love you case."

"I love you too." Whispered Casey.

"How about you get a quick nap before our little terror comes home?" Suggested Alex.

"Will you hold me?" Whispered Casey.

"Always." Whispered Alex.

Taking her wife's hand she led her to their bedroom, shrugging out of their clothes Alex pulled Casey into her arms, running her fingers through Casey's hair until they both fell asleep, before having dinner with their friends and spending the evening cuddled up in the couch with their daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Friday night just as they were settling Emily into bed Casey felt a familiar wave of nausea roll through her stomach, thrusting the story book she was holding at Alex she dashed from the room. Looking down at her daughters face scrunched up in confusion Alex gently sat on the bed and stroked a hand through her hair as she tried to find the words to explain what was going on and the changes that were going to follow.

"Is Mummy sick?" Asked Emily her lip trembling as she look at the door her mum had just fled through.

"No Sweetie, mummy isn't sick. " Replied Alex.

"Why she being sick then?" Asked Emily her eyes narrowed the way Casey's would when she was cross-examining a witness.

"Well..." Replied Alex, hesitating as she heard Casey's footsteps heading back towards them, meeting Casey's eyes as she came back in Alex took a deep breath. "Do you remember when Auntie Abbie's tummy got really big?"

"Yeah, George lived in there." Replied Emily with a nod.

"That's right." Smiled Casey, thinking that if Abbie ever found out that Alex had called her fat she would kick her ass and if her wife even thought of calling her fat she would kick her ass, or at least set Elizabeth on her.

"Well mummy's tummy is going to get really big because there are two babies in there. That's where they will grow until they are ready to come out and meet us." Explained Alex.

They waited in silence for Emily to process what they had told her, before sharing a concerned look at the continued silence. "Does that make sense? Do you want to ask us any questions?" Asked Casey.

"No, can I have my story now?" Asked Emily.

"Of course." Replied Alex sending Casey a worried look.

Once Emily was asleep the two headed back down stairs and slumped on the sofa, "You think she understood?" Asked Alex.

"The book said to keep letting them know they can ask us questions and make sure they don't feel pushed aside." Replied Casey lifting Alex's arm she snuggled against her wife's side, "Let's just hope she comes around to the idea of twins quicker than you did, otherwise were in for a rough ride." Laughed Casey.

"Haha, My wife is so funny." Replied Alex as she pushed Casey down on the sofa and claiming her lips in a soft kiss as the kiss ended she leaned back and looked Casey in the eye, "I love you Mrs Cabot and our children."

"I love you too Mrs Cabot." Replied Casey.

Turning so Casey was tucked against her side, Alex started playing with Casey's hair, "Are you looking forward to tomorrow?"

"I am, it's crazy how big our extended family is getting." Replied Casey, pressing closer against Alex as they started watching Paranormal Witness.

As Alex watched the young child being flung about by the so called ghost she jumped and gave a girly scream as Casey slid a hand under her shirt and lightly pinched her side. Glaring at her laughing wife Alex warned, "If I can't sleep tonight it's your fault."

"Poor baby." Replied Casey trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard at Alex's girly scream.

"You're a mean woman, Mrs Cabot." Panted Alex clutching her racing heart.

"How about I find a way to help you sleep?" Asked Casey wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"What do you have in mind?" Asked Alex in her lawyer voice looking over her glasses at her wife.

Pushing Alex down Casey straddled her wife's lap, leaning down Casey whispered, "Its more show than tell."

Gulping at the want in her wife's voice Alex whispered, "I'm all yours Darling."

Standing Casey clicked the TV off and held her hand out to Alex, leading her up to their bedroom. As they walked in Casey pushed Alex roughly up against the door and began to kiss her jaw and neck, making sure to leave a mark knowing it turned Alex on when she was dominant.

Throwing her head back Alex moaned at the sensation her wife was inflicting on her body, lightly dragging her nails along Casey's back Alex pulled the t-shirt over her wife's head, marvelling at the swell of her wife's pale breasts, she lightly traced a finger tip across a stiff nipple, causing Casey to moan with pleasure.

Lifting her wife into her arms Alex carried her wife to the bed never breaking their kiss as she laid her on the bed. She straddled her wife's waist, placing gentle kisses along her jaw as she removed the last of their clothing leaving them both naked.

Running her hands over Casey's pale skin Alex tweaked a stiff nipple between her fingers, before leaning down and taking it into her mouth flicking it with her tongue.

"God, Alex that feels so good." Moaned Casey.

Trailing kisses across to the other dusky peak Alex dragged her teeth across the sensitive bud causing Casey to arch her back in an attempt to find relief.

Kissing back up Casey's neck, Alex claimed her lips as she dragged her fingers through the panting woman's sodden folds. Thrusting her long fingers into the waiting heat Alex groaned at the wetness that was waiting for her. Moving her thumb to Casey's hard clit it took just a few thrusts to bring Casey over the edge.

"I love the way you make me feel." Panted Casey leaning up to claim Alex's lips in a long slow kiss before flipping them over grinning at the blonde beneath her.

Placing butterfly kisses along Alex's jaw and neck, she worked her way down to Alex's chest, dragging her teeth across one hard nipple then the other, "You are so beautiful." Whispered Casey.

"Thank you, but I think you'll find that you are the most beautiful woman in the world." Replied Alex, pulling Casey in for a long slow kiss.

"I love you." Whispered Casey before sliding down Alex's body, placing open-mouthed kiss down Alex's toned stomach and thighs. Reaching her destination she ran her tongue through the wetness that had pooled between her wife's legs.

Moaning at the taste the vibrations caused Alex to buck her hips, sucking the hard clit into her mouth she entered the blonde with two fingers curling them to hit the blondes G-spot. It didn't take long for Alex to come screaming Casey's name.

Kissing her way up to her wife's lips she pulled her close and both were soon asleep their bodies tangled together.

Saturday dawned bright and clear as Alex made the final preparations for their BBQ later that day, Casey was in negotiations with Emily concerning her new favourite word, "Now Emily do you remember what mummy said about bad words?"

"No allowed to say bad word." Replied Emily in a sad voice.

Handing her daughter a grape Casey replied, "Good girl. Are you looking forward to seeing Cory and George?"

"Yeah, gape now?" Asked Emily.

"Sure." Replied Casey handing her daughter a bowl of grapes and pressing a kiss to the top of the head, looking up as Alex came in from the garden.

"How are my two favourite girls?" Asked Alex dropping a kiss on Emily's head before pecking Casey on the lips.

"We're good, we were just talking about bad words, weren't we Emily?" Smiled Casey.

"And what do we know about bad words?" Asked Alex.

"No say them." Replied Emily with a very Alex like sigh.

Suppressing a laugh Alex said, "Good girl. I'm off for a shower."

Casey rolled her eyes as the sound of her wife's laughter floated from the hallway, "Remind me to tell nanny about this conversation."

"Okay." Yawned Emily.

"How about we have a nap, so we're ready for our party later?" Suggested Casey.

"Okay mummy, can I cuddle you?" Asked Emily.

"Of course." Smiled Casey, she loved it when Emily was cuddly. Moving the cushions she reclined on the sofa Emily curled into her side. Both were fast asleep by the time Alex came back from her shower fifteen minutes later.

Two hours later their house was bustling with their friends, Abbie and Bella were discussing the latest Terry Pratchett novel, Serena and Alex were teasing Kim and Amanda, Liv and Casey debated sports. George was asleep in Casey's arms whilst Cory and Emily were playing on the swing set being supervised by Liz and Alexander who was manning the grill.

Once everyone was gathered with a beverage of their choice Alex tapped a spoon against her wine glass, "Firstly, we want to thank you for coming and sharing your Saturday with us, we love each one of you crazy people."

"Oh no Cabot's dropping L-bombs, someone take her wine away." Laughed Serena.

Poking her tongue out at her best friend Alex cleared her throat, "Where was I? Oh yes, the reason for this little get together." Holding her hand out to her wife and daughter Alex smiled, "My beautiful wife is pregnant...with twins."

Amongst the calls of 'Congratulations' and celebratory hugs, Emily blurted, "Fuck."

"Emily bad word." Replied Alex sending her laughing friends an icy glare.

"Oh look she had the same response as Alex." Laughed Casey, as she lightly bumped her hip against her wife's.

"Fuck." Repeated Emily in a sad voice, giving Alex her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fuck." Yelled Cory, laughing as he copied his friend.

"Alexandra you and I will be discussing this later." Said Elizabeth wagging a finger at her daughter.

"Yes mum." Replied Alex looking down at her shoes, before looking back up and finding Serena glaring at her.

"Alexandra what have you done to my son?" Asked Serena with a glare at her friend.

"I-I Emily." Groaned Alex burying her head in Casey's neck.

"Well that takes the pressure off, at least I didn't teach him to cuss and Serena now owes me fifty bucks." Laughed Abbie as she lifted her eldest son into her lap, "Hey Bud, that's a bad word that only adults are allowed to say. Okay?"

"Okay mama. Play now?" Asked Cory.

"Sure, just remember not to say the bad word." Smiled Abbie pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head.

Once the children had left Alex looked at her friends, "I'm so sorry, she hasn't said it all week, I thought we were pasted it."

"I guess she was saving it a special occasion." Laughed Olivia, "You need us to arrange protective custody? Your mum looked like she was going to put you across her knee."

"Are you projecting your fantasies again Sarge?" Asked Amanda before hiding behind Bella when Olivia picked up a bottle of ice water and aimed it at her.

"Hey now, I'm innocent in all of this." Laughed Bella, "Besides we don't want to teach Emily anymore bad habits."

Sending the doctor a glare Alex lightly banged her head against the table and groaned, "Oh God, now your mother's and mine will join forces to kill me."

"Yep, I can't wait." Laughed Abbie, making Alex groan again.

Coming out of the shower that night Casey could hear Alex on the phone pausing, she listened to her wife's half of the conversation. She was forced to suppress a laugh when she heard the petulant tone in her wife's voice. "Yes mother..I know, I'll apologise to Mrs Southerlyn and Mrs Carmichael tomorrow...I promise...Okay...Yes... I love you too."

Hanging up she pulled her pillow over her head and screamed several of the more colourful expletives into it. Hearing a soft chuckle she pulled the pillow down and glared at her wife, "It's not funny, I'm half expecting her to ground me and stop my allowance."

"I can't believe you taught Abbie Carmichael's son to swear, I was sure if anything she would be responsible for teaching Emily to swear." Laughed Casey as she climbed into bed next to her pouting wife.

Pulling her pillow over her face again Alex gave a loud groan at the smirk she could clearly hear in her wife's voice, "I'm never going to live this down am I?"

Lifting the pillow up Casey pressed a soft kiss to Alex's lips, "Nope, but I still love you."

"Really?" Asked Alex, a smile lighting up her face as she realised what Casey was wearing, pulling her lace covered wife close she whispered, "Prove it."

Pushing Alex into her back Casey did just that, several times.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex was woken in the middle of the night by a light bounce on the mattress, it took her a second to realise what it was that had woken her, lying still she felt it again, someone bouncing on the bottom of their bed. She could hear Casey's light snore so knew it wasn't her wife, as the room was in darkness she reached out and turning on the lamp, before clamping a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter when she saw her daughter kneeling at the bottom of their bed lightly singing and bouncing.

"Um Emily?" Whispered Alex as she sat up.

"Mummy." Squealed Emily before crawling up the bed and throwing herself into Alex's arms.

Muttering a quiet "Ooph." Alex hugged her daughter close pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head. "What are you doing out of bed? Actually, how did you get out of bed and into mine?"

Giving Alex a smile that matched Casey's she shrugged her shoulders, "Missed you."

"Well that's very nice of you but, you should be asleep. As should I." Replied Alex, knowing there was no way she was going to be able to say no to that smile.

"Sorry." Sighed Emily, leaning further into Alex's front and yawning.

Looking over at the clock she saw it was just after three meaning she and Casey had only been asleep for a couple of hours. "It's okay Sweetie. Shall we get you back to bed?"

"No." Replied Emily her bottom lip trembling as she burrowed closer into Alex's front.

"Why not?"

"Want mummy." Replied Emily.

"How about we have a cuddle and then you go back to your bed?" Suggested Alex.  
"'Kay." Mumbled Emily burrowing further into Alex's embrace.

Leaning back against the pillows Alex flicked off the light and gently ran her hand through Emily's blonde hair, waking with a start when the alarm beeped three hours later, Emily still in her arms and Casey watching her with a loving smile on her face.

"Good morning Darling." Smiled Casey, "Glad to see you stood firm on her not staying in our bed."

"Hey, she said she missed me." Smiled leaning across and pecking Casey on the lips.

"You're such a soft touch." Smiled Casey.

"I know, you think she's okay?" Asked Alex as she gently laid Emily next to Casey and climbed out of bed.

"Yeah, I asked the health visitor and she said nightmares are common at Emily's age, plus the news about the babies might be partly responsible for the clingy behaviour." Replied Casey laughing as Emily buried her face in the pillows to avoid her attempts at waking her up. "Fine, but if you don't wake up then I'll have to eat your pancakes."

"No." Pouted Emily.

"Then get up sleepy-head." Replied Casey before tickling Emily, making her squeal with delight.

Watching the scene from the bathroom door Alex felt her throat constrict with emotion as she thought about how lucky she was to have such a wonderful family. Catching Casey's eye she joined them on the bed in an all out tickle fight, until they collapsed in a heap out of breath. Once they had regained their breaths Alex reluctantly went to shower whilst Casey and Emily made breakfast, as she stood under the spray Alex thought about how much her life had changed since she had married Casey and they had Emily.

Once upon a time she would be in the office early not leaving until late in the evening, now she often arrived no more than quarter of an hour early and left on time to be able to spend more time with her family, unless a case urgently needed her attention, luckily Casey had been there so understood. She had already booked six months off for after the birth of the twins and couldn't wait. She had promised Emily they could decorate her new room the following weekend and she could pick her own furniture. The nursery would be staying as it was just with an extra one of everything being added and she couldn't wait.

Heading down stairs she kissed Emily on the top of the head as she sat down to share breakfast with her family, "Don't forget mum is coming over at three to watch the terror, whilst we go and find dresses for the charity gala thing at the weekend."

"I know she called whilst you were in the shower. She also told me Serena and Abbie's mothers are going to be there and want a little word with you." Smirked Casey.

"Oh God, maybe I'll be ill." Groaned Alex.

"Haha, no chance." Smiled Casey.

Thanks to a last minute motion hearing Alex wasn't able to make the dress fitting so Casey and Elizabeth decided Emily would take her grandfather to feed the ducks and for a visit the toy store if he was a good boy, whilst they went shopping.

Stepping out of the changing room wearing a deep blue floor length dress, that hugged her cleavage and flattered her three-month baby bump Casey smiled at her mother in law. "What do you think of this one?"

Looking her daughter in law over Liz gave a wide smile, "You look beautiful darling. I really like the way it shows off the twins."

Looking between the serious look on Liz's face and the quiet laughter from the sales assistant Casey couldn't hold back her laughter, she was gasping for breath with tears on her cheeks as she almost doubled over with laughter.

"Casey?" Asked Liz a concerned look on her face, looking at the sales assistant she raised an eyebrow.

"Twins is a..um...slang term for..um...err..." Stuttered the assistant.

"Let's just say Alex's is a fan of my twins." Replied Casey wheezing with laugher.

"Oh God." Replied Liz her laughter joking in Casey's as realisation dawned on her.

Twenty minutes later Casey and Liz both had dresses for the gala and were smiling as they met Alexander and Emily outside the toy store, three bags at his feet.

Holding his hands up when he saw his daughter in law Alexander smiled, "Emily wanted to get a few things for the twins."

"Yeah, the twins are popular today." Replied Casey as she and Liz dissolved in to laughter once again.

Looking between the two women Alexander leaned down to Emily and whispered, "If it wasn't for the fact I know your mummy can't drink I'd swear they were drunk."

Nodding her head wisely Emily replied, "Silly nana."

Arriving home from work Alex could hear her wife and father in conversation at the dining room table, walking in she put her arms around Casey's waist and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek before greeting her father, "How was the toy store?"

"I was such a good boy I got to pick a new toy and even something's for the twins, Emily didn't want to leave the babies out." Smiled Alexander.

"That's our girl." Smiled Alex.

"She's an amazing little girl, you should both be proud." Replied Alexander giving his darter a proud smiled.

"Did you manage to get a dress?" Asked Alex as she tried to steal a carrot Casey was slicing.

Smacking the back of Alex's hand Casey replied, "I did, but you don't get to see it until Saturday as you stood me up. Now go get changed, dinner won't be long."

"Yes boss." Grinned Alex, after a quick stop to greet her mum and getting a sloppy kiss from her daughter, Alex changed into her jeans and joined her family for a laughter filled dinner.

Coming down from putting Emily to bed, Alex smiled at the sight of Casey yelling orders at the Mets, "I really hope we have a boy."

"Why?" Asked Casey not moving her attention from the game replay on the TV.

"Because, you'll have someone to share your...obsession with." Smirked Alex.

"Haha." Mumbled Casey before muttering a string of obscenities at the TV.

"I hope Emily is asleep with her fingers in her ears, imaging what my mother would do to you if Emily picks that language up."

"I'd be safe, she likes the way my dress shows off the twins." Replied Casey, hiding her smirk at the look of shock in Alex's face she stood and headed for the kitchen, "Tea?"

W-what?" Stuttered Alex.

"I asked if you wanted a cup of tea?" Replied Casey with an innocent smile as she headed into the kitchen.

"Cassandra!" Called Alex standing and following her laughing wife into the kitchen, grabbing her around the waist she pressed her against the side, "Explain or I'm cutting you off."

"As if you could resist!" Smirked Casey, as she popped the button on her shirt.

Gulping at the huskiness in her wife's voice Alex tried to keep her voice steady and keep her eyes from staring down Casey's shirt, "I think you'll find I have incredible will power."

Undoing another button Casey smirked as Alex's eyes kept flickering down to her chest, "Really?"

"Yes." Muttered Alex.

"Good, then this shouldn't be a problem for you." Replied Casey removing her shirt completely.

Alex knew she was done when she saw the red silk bra Casey was wearing, "Bed?"

"Bed." Agreed Casey, taking Alex's hand and leading her into their bedroom, where Alex spent much of the night enjoying the 'twins'.

The rest of the week passed quickly, as Casey looked in the mirror Saturday evening she started to feel self-conscious, the dress she had picked looked good in the store but now she felt frumpy. As she smoothed her hands down her front she gave another sigh and turned from the mirror, maybe she would just tell Alex she was sick and stay home in her pyjamas and catch up on the latest season of Once Upon a Time, whilst enjoying a banana and sour cream sandwiches.

Her attention was pulled from the mirror by Alex's voice, "Wow! My darling girl you look..sensational. I'm not sure how I'm going to keep my hands off you this evening."

"Really? I don't look fat?" Asked Casey in a small voice.

Walking into the room Alex pulled Casey into her arms, "You my darling are going to be the most beautiful woman there tonight."

"I feel frumpy." Admitted Casey looking down at her feet.

Alex gently raised her wife's head until their eyes met, "You are breath-taking, you will be the envy of all the women there."

"Really?" Asked Casey.

"Really." Smiled Alex.

"Thank you." Whispered Casey pressing a soft kiss to Alex's lips. "You look beautiful."

"Sure you don't want to stay in?" Asked Alex.

"Nope, you're not getting out of your telling off, besides I heard Mrs Carmichael was planing on 'whooping your ass' for teaching her grandson to swear." Grinned Casey.

"Urgh, you can go off people you know?" Asked Alex with a pout.

"I'll make it up to you." Replied Casey pecking Alex on the lips, marvelling at her wife's ability  
to sooth her nerves in just a few minutes.

"I'll hold you to that." Grinned Alex waiting until Casey was almost at the door she called out, "Oh and Case? The twins look fantastic."

Heading downstairs Casey smiled as she listened to Emily telling Amanda and Bella all about her trip to the toy store.

"Wow Case! You look wow!" Smiled Amanda as she noticed Casey.

"What my articulate girlfriend is trying to say is you look stunning." Smiled Bella as Alex joined them. "You both do, don't they Emily?"

"Pretty, mummy's." Said Emily.

"Thank you baby girl, now you be a good girl for Auntie Amanda and Auntie Bella and then tomorrow we can go and pick out some paint for your new room." Smiled Alex giving her daughter a kiss in the cheek.

"Love mummy." Giggled Emily before burying her face in Amanda's neck.

"We love you too." Smiled Casey running a hand down her daughters back.

Hearing the car service arrive Alex said, "We shouldn't be too late, I've got my phone if you need us."

"We'll be fine, won't we monster?" Asked Amanda blowing a raspberry at Emily.

Arriving at the gala they joined Alexander and Elizabeth welcoming their guests before joining Liz Donnelley and her date along with Abbie and Serena at their table for a lively dinner. After listening to the speeches they were sharing a glass of wine when they were approached by Cindy Southerlyn and Annabelle Carmichael.

"Alexandra we'd like a little word with you." Said Cindy Southerlyn.

Gulping Alex looked at her grinning friends and sighed knowing she wouldn't be getting any help from then or her wife, "Um, of course, please take a seat."

"It's concerning your language young lady." Drawled Annabelle Carmichael her accent thicker than her daughters.

"I apologise sincerely, it was an error of judgement on my part." Replied Alex.

"Indeed, young lady should it happen again I will take you across my knee and make it so you can't sit down for a week. Do you understand?" Replied Annabelle with a stern glance at Alex.

Gulping Alex replied, "Yes ma'am."

"Good, anything to add Cindy?"

"Just one thing, Alexandra you owe me a hundred dollars."

"Um?"

"Really this is one of the best proctors you have?" Asked Cindy addressing Liz.

"I assure you this is a rarity, she normally much more loquacious." Smiled Liz.

"Hmmm. Now back to my hundred dollars, I had a wager with Jack that it would be Abigail who taught the children to swear..."

"Hey, why does everyone assume I'm going to be the bad influence?" Asked Abbie.

"Because you are a bad influence." Replied Serena dryly, pecking her pouting wife on the lips.

"Quite. So Alexandra make sure you add an extra hundred to your donation."

"Yes ma'am." Relied Alex.

"Oh, and congratulations on the twins." Added Annabelle as the two stood to leave.

"Thank you, we're very excited." Smiled Casey.

Once the two women, along with Liz and her date had left the table occupants sans Alex burst in to a bout of laughter, causing the blonde to fix them all with her trademark icy glare.

Feeling a light tap on her shoulder Alex spun around a smile coming to her face when she recognised the blonde standing to hug her, "Julia, hi it's been too long. How are you?"

"Alex, you look amazing. I'm well, how are you." Greeted Julia Smythe, Alex's college girlfriend.

"I'm good. You look lovely as well, red was always your colour. Are you still teaching at Yale?" Asked Alex.

"Yes, I've just come back from a dig in Egypt. We should catch up over lunch soon." Skimming her hand along Alex's arm she added, "I've missed you."

"Absolutely." Hearing someone clear their throat she looked down at her wife, "Oh sorry, Julia this is Casey Novak, Casey this is Julia Smythe an old friend from college. Julia, I think you know the terrible twosome over there."

"I do, Abbie, Serena nice to see you. Casey, lovely to meet you." Smiled Julia giving Casey's hand a brief shake.

"Like wise, how exactly do you know my wife?" Asked Casey.

"Wife?" Asked Julia with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, we've been married almost two years and have a young daughter." Replied Casey with a false smile.

"A wife and a child, you've changed Ally."

"We all have to grow up sometime." Smiled Alex.

"Still in the DA's office?"

"Yes, it keeps me busy."

"Well if you ever need a...distraction you have my number." Sending a wave over her shoulder she quickly melted into the crowd.

"Excuse me." Muttered Casey, heading for the restroom.

Sending Alex a glare Abbie followed after her best friend, catching up with her in the restroom as Casey splashed some cold water on her face. "You okay?"

"Tell me it's pregnancy brain and my wife didn't just introduce me by my maiden name? As she flirted with her ex-girlfriend." Replied Casey trying to keep her voice even.

Before Abbie could reply the door opened to admit the subject of their discussion, "Abigail, I see your struggling with the baby weight."

"Bite me." Muttered Abbie.

Sending the brunette a smug smirk she turned her attention to Casey, "So you're the woman who tamed Alexandra Cabot? Or is trapped a better description? Is it her brat or did you come as a package deal? I have to say I can't see why she chose an un-cultured, chubby..."

"Watch your mouth before I..." Started Abbie.

"Abigail, that's enough." Interrupted Elizabeth Cabot having walked in midway through Julia speech.

Forcing a fake smile to her face Julie held her hand out in greeting, "Elizabeth, you look..."

Holding a hand up to halt the blondes words Elizabeth ignored the outstretched hand and took a small step forward and pinned her with an icy stare that made Alex look like a kitten. "My daughter in law is worth ten of you, you two-bit tart. She makes my daughter happier in one day than you did in the year you strung her along. Unlike you Casey loves Alex for Alex not the name and power that come from being a Cabot. She is a wonderful wife and mother, our granddaughter is the apple of our eye. Now get out of my gala and don't let me here you bad mouthing my family again or you will feel the full force of the Cabot power."

Setting her jaw Julia looked around the room seeing no allies she headed for the door without another word.

"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry." Whispered Casey her voice wobbling slightly.

Pulling Casey in for a hug the Cabot matriarch gave her a warm smile, "Casey, I meant every word. Now dry your eyes and go dance with that wife of yours, I'm sure her father has bruised all her toes by now." Turning to leave she gave Abbie's arm a warm squeeze and sent her a grateful smile.

"Casey..." Started Abbie.

"Go dance with your wife, I think I'm going to take a cab home." Replied Casey giving her friend a grateful kiss in the cheek as she passed. Slipping out of the room unnoticed Casey called Amanda to pick her up saying that she felt unwell.

Ten minutes later she slid gratefully into Amanda's car, "Thanks for coming to get me."

"It's fine, where's Alex?"

"I didn't want to pull her away."

"You okay? Did someone upset you?"

"I'm okay."

"Need me to kick Alex's ass?"

"No."

"Want me to shut up so you can brood in peace?"

"Thank you." Smiled Casey.

"Anytime." Replied Amanda turning her attention to the road.

Arriving home Casey said her good nights to Amanda and Bella, waving off their offers to stay until Alex arrived home, after checking on Emily she climbed into bed. Pulling Alex's pillow close she let her tears fall.

She hadn't realised she'd fallen asleep until she heard Alex's key in the door and heard hushed giggling before a quiet thud. Guessing Alex had drunk too much she waited until the front door closed again, before slipping from the bed and heading down stairs. Finding Alex passed out on the couch covered her with a throw, a bottle of water and a bucket next to the couch she guessed either Serena or more likely Abbie as she couldn't drink had made sure Alex was comfortable before leaving.

Returning to bed alone Casey cuddled into Alex's pillow, spending the night tossing and turning as Julia's words replayed over and over in her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up after a fitful night Casey wasn't surprised to find she was still alone, she guessed Alex was still asleep on the sofa and would probably be feeling delicate when she eventually woke up. As much as she was annoyed Alex for the night before, she knew it was unreasonable to think Alex should have left the gala just because Casey was upset, it's not like she knew about her conversation with Julia. She wasn't even sure why Julia's words had hurt her so much or why Alex's light flirting had made her want to curl up in a corner and cry, she knew Alex would never hurt like that, if nothing else she trusted her wife implicitly.

Hearing Emily start to stir she climbed out bed and went to collect their daughter. "Hi baby girl, did you sleep well?"

"Mummy, love you."

"I love you too, Sweetie." Scooping her daughter into her arms Casey received a sloppy kiss as she set about getting herself and Emily dressed, "Shall we go and have some breakfast?"

"Gapes?" Asked Emily.

"Sure."

"Mama?"

"Mama is still asleep so we have to be quiet."

"'Kay" Whispered Emily, making Casey chuckle as the two headed down to the kitchen.

Settling Emily in her high-chair with some grapes, Casey took a bottle of water and some aspirin in to her still sleeping wife who was still asleep on the couch, taking a moment to study the sleeping blonde Casey gently sat in the edge of the sofa and stroked a hand through Alex's messy hair. She might have messed up the night before, but she came home to Casey and they could talk about it rationally, hormones willing once Emily was in bed that evening.

"Alex it's time to wake up." Hearing a string of unintelligible muttering from the blonde she gave a quiet laugh and tried again, "I have aspirin and there will be coffee and pancakes in a few minutes."

"Throw in a kiss and I'll think about opening my eyes." Replied Alex, a small smile curling the corner of her lips, she knew she had screwed up the night before and had dreaded her wife's anger even if she knew it was deserved.

"I think I can manage that." Replied Casey, pressing a small kiss to Alex's lips, "Good morning."

"Morning, what happened last night? Abbie said you were tired?"

"Yeah, just pregnancy stuff." Replied Casey with a forced smile, "You obviously had a good night?"

"Your okay thought right?" Asked Alex dodging the question.

"I'm fine, just wasn't feeling great."

"Casey, about last night I'm sorry I introduced you as Casey Novak, I didn't even realise I'd done it until Serena pointed it out."

"It's okay, we can talk about it later. It's not like Julia is going to be in our lives."  
"Actually, I invited her for lunch today to meet you properly and Emily of course."

"Then cancel, I don't want her in our house." Snapped Casey.

"It's my house and I don't need your permission to have a friend over for lunch." Replied Alex her headache quickening her temper.

"No Alex it's not your house it's our house, yours, mine and our children's and I don't want that poisonous witch in it." Replied Casey putting a hand on her stomach.

"Funny, I don't see your name on the deeds!"

"Your right, your absolutely right." Replied Casey walking out of the room.

"Casey.."

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going out and taking Emily with me, I'd hate for my little brat to interrupt your date." Yelled Casey, looking over her shoulder when Emily's cry reached them.

"Casey, be reasonable."

"That woman, insulted me, she insinuated I used Emily to trap you and all but called me beneath you and you want me to share lunch with her. Forget it."

"Will you make her stop screaming like a spoiled brat." Snapped Alex, rubbing her temples.

"That spoiled brat is _your_ daughter and I am _your_ wife, and these are _your_ babies. Maybe you've forgotten that and until you remember, you and I are done with this conversation." Walking out of the room Casey scooped Emily into her arms soothing her as she collected her bag and car keys.

Pulling into traffic she had no destination in mind, the screaming child in the back seat making her mind up for her as she turned in the direction of her in-laws home. Arriving she unbuckled Emily who had finally stopped crying and knocked on the door, as soon as she saw Liz's concerned face she lost the battle to hold back her tears, "I should have called."

"You don't ever need to call, your family." Replied Elizabeth as she pulled her daughter-in-law and granddaughter in for a hug before ushering them inside and sending Emily to make pancakes with Alexander. "Casey what's going on?"

"Alex is having Julia over for lunch, we argued and I walked out, she's finally realised I'm not good enough for her. She called Emily a brat." Replied Casey.

"Julia did?" Asked Liz her voice tight with anger.

"No, well yes, but I meant Alex. We made her cry because we were arguing and she told me to, 'Make her stop screaming like a spoiled brat.'"

"I sure she didn't mean it, you must know who much she loves you and Emily."

"Julia was right, I'm not good enough for Alex, she deserves better than me." Replied Casey as she started to cry again.

Pulling Casey into her arms Elizabeth rubbed soothing circles on her back and whispered soothing words until Casey's sobs turned to quiet tears, "Listen to me, you are worth a hundred times more than Julia and my daughter might be an idiot at times but she adores you and your children."

"I know, I had no intention of arguing with her, even after she came home drunk and fell asleep on the couch all night..."

"What do you mean? She was fine when she left the gala last night."

"She was drunk when Abbie and Serena brought her home in the early hours of the morning." Replied Casey.

"Oh."

"Oh? What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing, I just hadn't realised she'd drunk that much last night. Now go and wash your face and spend some time with your daughter, whilst I go and straighten mine out."

"Thank you." Whispered Casey as they headed into the kitchen where Emily was eating pancake with her grandfather.

Sending her husband a subtle look and the two left the room, "What's going on Emily said they shouted?"

"Alex arrived home drunk in the early hours of the morning, Casey thought it was Abbie and Serena that took her home, but they spent the night at the hotel with Abbie's parents, like they do every year."

"She was fine when she left the gala last night. I though she left just after Casey, so where did she go?" Asked Alexander with a frown.

"That's what I want to know. You don't think she'd be..."

"No, no she loves Casey too much to cheat, I'm sure there's a perfectly rational explanation, do you want me to go and talk to her?"

"No, I'll go." Replied Elizabeth.

"Actually, if it's okay with you I'll go." Came Casey's voice as she stepped into the hall Emily in her arms. "I wasn't eavesdropping Emily needs changing and I overheard, I think I need to have a serious conversation with my wife."

"Okay, we'll watch Emily for you." Replied Alexander.

"Thank you, I'm sorry for..."

"No apologies and no thank you's are need, we're family and that means we're there for each other no matter what." Replied Alexander, as he took Emily from Casey's arms and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"Thank you." Smiled Casey as she collected her purse and keys, giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek she turned in the direction of her home and a conversation she knew was needed but wasn't sure she really wanted to have.

**Meanwhile,**  
Alex stared at the door Casey had just fled through, their daughter in her arms sobbing because they had raised their voices. Slumping back against the arm rest of the couch she put her head in her hands, she was an idiot, she shouted at her wife and called her daughter a brat. Deciding she needed to take a shower and drink some coffee before she called Casey and tried to explain and make things right. Closing her eyes she tried to will her headache away, she hadn't realised she'd fallen asleep until she heard a knock at the door.

As she stood up she swayed a little as she made her way to the front door, checking the peephole she ran a hand through her hair before opening it, "Julia, hi."

"Hi, I would say you look nice but..." Laughed Julia as she held out a bottle of wine.

"I just woke up." Explained Alex, "Do you think you can amuse yourself for ten minutes whilst I shower?"

"Sure, I can chat to your wife, find out how she managed to get you to settle down." Smiled Julia.

"Um, actually it's just the two of us, Casey and Emily are at a play-date." Lied Alex.

"Even better, I get you all to myself, so let me know if you need a hand in the shower." Grinned Julia.

"I've got it, but thanks for the offer." Smiled Alex.

An hour later the two were sitting on the couch, each nursing a mug of coffee as they laughed at their younger selves and people they knew. "So why did my mum throw you out last night?" Asked Alex as the conversation reached a lull.

"I upset Casey, it wasn't deliberate, I swear. I just made an off the cuff remark about her being the one who tamed you and she got upset. I really am sorry, that's partly why I wanted to met her today to apologise."

"Her hormones are a little up in the air at the moment."

"Anyway, your mum overheard and told me to leave, I didn't want to make a scene so I did just that. Luckily for me I got to spend the evening catching up with you." Giving small chuckle she added, "She never did like me."

"True, she thought you were a bad influence. After last night or more accurately the way my head feels this morning, I have to agree." Laughed Alex.

"Me? Never." Laughed Julia, placing a hand on Alex's knee.

"Julia..."

"You really are beautiful. I've missed you Ally." Whispered Julia moving closer to Alex on the couch until noses were almost touching. "I should never have let you go, we could have been so good together."

"Julia.." Replied Alex, her eyes flicking down to Julia's lips as she subconsciously licked her own lips.

"Tell me you don't want me to kiss you."

"I'm married, I have a child."

Reaching up Julia tucked a strand of Alex's hair behind her ear before lightly stroking her knuckles down Alex's cheek until her fingertips brushed the blondes lips, "That's not a no."

"I'm married." Repeated Alex, although she didn't pull back.

"I know you want me. I know you remember how good I can make you feel. No one has to know." Leaning forwards Julia pressed her lips to Alex's, smiling as she felt Alex return the kiss, using her position to push the blonde back onto the couch using her body to keep Alex in place.

"Julia, I can't..."

"Relax." Smiled Julia claiming the blondes lips in another hard kiss.

They jumped apart as the slamming of the door resonated through the house, jumping up Alex raced for the door, catching up with Casey just as she was getting into her car, "Casey, please wait."

"Go back to your girlfriend." Snapped Casey as she tried to close the car door only for Alex to grab it.

"Please, please come inside so we can talk." Begged Alex.

"Let go." Snapped Casey ramming the key into the ignition.

"Please Casey give me a chance to explain."

"What is there to explain? You want her she's yours." Replied Casey putting robe car in gear and putting her foot on the accelerator, "Move."

"Casey..."

"Move." Snapped Casey her eyes hard as she glared at Alex.

Alex tried once more, "Please Casey, please let me explain."

"No! I can't." Replied Casey.

Letting go Alex took a small step back, "I love you, please come home so we can talk."

"Would you have screwed her in our bed?" Demanded Casey.

"No!"

"I can't, I can't do this right now."

"Casey..please I'm so sorry."

"I'm the one whose sorry Alex, sorry I believed you loved me, sorry I'm not good enough and I'm sorry that I interrupted your date." Replied Casey, slamming the door and pulling of the drive her tyres squealing in protest.

As Alex watched Casey's break lights disappear she felt sick, heading back inside she found Julia still seated on the couch, "You need to leave."

"Come on Ally..."

"Get out!" Snapped Alex throwing Julia's jacket at her, "Now!"

"When you come to your senses call me." Replied Julia pressing a kiss to Alex's cheek as she walked out the door, as she climbed in her car she pulled out her phone and sent a text message containing two words, 'It's done.' Before starting the ignition and turning in the direction of her apartment.

Once she was alone Alex sank to the floor, _What the hell had she done?_

**A/N; I'll be behind the sofa until the yelling and throwing of vegetables stops...**


	9. Chapter 9

Driving aimlessly until she reached a small park near their house Casey pulled over and switched the engine off as she gazed out of the window, what had she done wrong? She really thought Alex loved her, how could she throw it all away over Julia? Loosing the battle with her emotions, Casey pummelled the steering-wheel as hard as she could, until her anger subsided. Without the anger Casey felt empty her mind filled with nothing but the hurt and fear that she had lost her wife, Casey was overcome with sobs, crying until her throat and head ached.

Wiping her eyes she reached for her phone sighing when she saw the voicemail icon flashing at her, pressing the relevant buttons the robotic voice filled the car, "You have 12 new messages. First new message: Casey, please call me back. I'm so sorry. Please I love you, I screwed up and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please Darling come home or just call me." Closing her eyes Casey listened to the rest of the messages each a variant on the same theme.

She sat staring at nothing until the sun began to set, she knew she needed to collect Emily from her in-laws and take her home to bed, but that meant seeing Alex. Deciding Emily came first she started the engine heading back towards her in laws home. Pulling up she could see Alex's Lexus already parked in the drive way, parking behind it she took several calming breaths before opening the car door and making her way towards the house.

Ringing the bell Casey tried in vain to calm the anger that was once again building, not wanting to argue in front of Emily for the second time in a day. Hearing the door open she forced a smile to her face as she greeted her father in law, "Hi Alexander, I've come for the little monster."

Alexander sighed as he took in the sadness in his daughter in-laws eyes, he had heard Alex's side of things and was surprised at his daughters behaviour, her just hoped they could fix things especially as Casey was carrying his next two grandchildren. "She's just having a nap. Come in."

"Actually, could you just...I can't..." Stuttered Casey swiping angrily at the tears that had started to fall.

"I'll bring her down for you." Replied Alexander understanding what Casey was asking.

"Thank you." As Casey waited for her father in law to return with her daughter she wondered if this is how her life would be from now on, trading weekends and awkward encounters with Alex and her parents.

She was pulled from her thoughts by Alex's voice, "Case, can we talk?"

"Not right now, we've already made Emily cry once today I won't make it twice. I'm going to take my daughter to your house, until I find somewhere of our own. I know it's your home but I'd appreciate if you found somewhere else to stay for the next few days." Replied Casey.

"Casey it's your home, our home. Please..."

"No Alexandra you made it clear it was your name on the deeds so it's not our home."

"Case...I made a mistake! Please.."

"No!" Snapped Casey holding up her hand. "I need time, if you feel anything for me you'll respect that."

"Time?" Asked Alex.

Yes, time. I'll call you when I'm ready to talk, in the meantime don't call me or come by the house unannounced."  
"Can I call and talk to Emily?" Asked Alex trying to hold back her tears.

Fighting the urge to be vindictive Casey just nodded as she saw Alexander coming towards them a sleepy Emily in his arms, taking her daughter Casey pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Hi baby-girl, shall we go home?" Feeling her daughter nod she took the rucksack Alexander handed her and forced a smile to her face. "Thank you for taking care of her."

"Anytime, Casey if you need us we are here for you and Emily. Call us anytime." Replied Alexander.

Giving a tense nod Casey turned and headed towards her car, settling Emily into her car seat Casey climbed in and started the engine, casting one last look at her wife who was staring stony faced at the floor she pulled out and turned in the direction of her home, already dreading another night without her wife by her side.

As Alex watched her wife drive away her knee's almost buckled, she knew the mess was of her own making but it didn't stop her heart from aching. She could sense the disappointment coming from her parents as she told them what had happened, adding to her sadness.

Looking at his daughter Alexander could see she was hurting, as much as he was disappointed with her actions she was his daughter so he reached out and put an arm around her shoulders pulling her close, her tears quickly soaking the front of his shirt. "Come on Ally, let's get a coffee and we can talk."

Ten minutes later the two were settled in the lounge, Elizabeth was out to dinner with an old college friend, leaving father and daughter alone to talk. "I'm sorry daddy." Whispered Alex, picking at her nails.

"It's not me you owe the apology to. Casey will come round, she loved you and deep down she knows you love her. It will take then but I'm positive the two of you will be able to resolve this." Replied Alexander in a soft voice.

"She'll never forgive me, daddy I ruined my marriage, I've lost my wife and my children, all because I let myself get caught up feeling like a teenager again. Why didn't I push her away? Why the hell did I introduce Casey as Casey Novak and not as my wife?"

"Ally..."

"I don't deserve her, Casey always thinks she's the one who doesn't deserve me, but she wrong. She is such a good person, an amazing mum and as a wife I couldn't ask for more yet I treated her like crap. I broke my vows, she'll never forgive me. I don't deserve her."

"Alexandra, do you love Casey?" Asked Alexander raising his voice slightly to halt Alex rambling.

"More than anything." Replied Alex angrily wiping her tears.

"Thane what are you going to do about it?"

"What does it matter? She wont forgive me."

"Love allows forgiveness. You think me and your mother haven't had our troubles, if you love your wife then prepare to beg on your hands and knee's for a second chance."

"Daddy..."

"Alexandra, I have alway been proud of you and marrying Casey was by far the best decision you've ever made, the day Emily was born you swore to me you would love her, be there for her and protect her no matter what, did you mean it?"

"Yes." Whispered Alex her shame filling her at the quiet disappointment in her father's voice.

"Then prove it, yes you messed up, yes its going to take Casey time to forgive you and yes its going to be a rough few weeks maybe months, but if you love her you'll deal with it. So now you have to go and fix this mess, what ever it takes, because if you don't you will not only be letting Casey and Emily down, but also those two beautiful babies your wife is carrying. I know my daughter and she would never do that, not the Alexandra we raised."

"I'm sorry." Whispered Alex hanging her head.

"Don't be sorry, fix it." Replied Alexander.

"She won't talk to me, she threw me out of our house.I don't know where to start."

"Your going to take a shower whilst I make us something to eat then you are going to call and say goodnight to your daughter. You're going to stay here for a few days just like Casey asked and you're going to give her time to be angry. Then once she's calmed down you're going to ask to talk, we'll happily babysit Emily so Casey can yell at you without upsetting her and you'll go from there. I know you like to be in charge but if you want Casey to forgive you, you're going to have to let her dictate the pace."

"What if she won't forgive me?" Asked Alex her voice full if fear.

"If and I stress if, that happens you'll have to find a way to live with it for the sake of your children, they come first."

"Okay. I'll go call Emily and take a shower." Replied Alex praying it didn't come to that.

"Good, I'll order some food, Chinese okay?"

"Sure." Replied Alex not hungry but too tired to argue with her father. Heading up to her childhood bedroom she pulled out her phone, ignoring the many texts, emails and voicemail's from Julia she dialled Casey's number and walked to the window.

"Mama." Came Emily's voice.

Swallowing her tears Alex replied, "Hi baby, you all tucked up in bed?"

"Yeah, story?"

"Mummy will have to read you a story tonight."

"'Kay." Alex's her heart aching even more at the sound of her daughters disappointment.

"I love you."

"Love too." Replied Emily with a yawn.

"Can you give the phone to mummy."

"'Kay."

There was some rustling before Casey's resigned voice came over the line, "What do you want Alex?"

"I wanted to let you know I'm going to be staying with my parents for a few days like you asked, you know give you some space, but I need a suit and paperwork and stuff for work on Monday. What time is it okay come pick it up and see Emily?"

"We have plans tomorrow. Pick up your stuff anytime after ten, I can't face seeing you right now. As for seeing Emily...I'll sort something out in the week, I won't stop you seeinpg her, I just, I just can't face you right now, please understand that."

"I understand. I'll call her tomorrow night. Casey...I really do love you, all four of you and I will do anything to fix this." Whispered Alex.

"Forgive me if I find that a little hard to believe at the moment and I honestly don't know if we can fix this." Replied Casey, hanging up before Alex could reply.

Throwing her phone on the bed, Alex suppressed the urge to scream in to her pillow, walking into the bathroom she turned the shower up high and stepped under the scalding spray. As the water beat down on her she closed her eyes and tried to work out what had possessed her to allow Julia to kiss her and why she had kissed her back, she loved her wife and children. Julia had been her first serious girlfriend, the first she had introduced to her family and friends, they had been together just over a year before Alex found out Julia was sleeping around. It wasn't just that she cheated on Alex, a friend later told her that the only reason Julia had got close to her was to cash in on the Cabot name, and now she had thrown her marriage away for someone who had never and would never love her.

Hearing her father call to tell her their food had arrived she finished washing and pulled on a pair of yoga pants and what turned out to be one of Casey's softball shirts, breathing in the lingering scent of her wife's perfume, she headed downstairs. After pushing her food around her plate, Alex excused herself and went to bed, laying on her side she looked at the side if the bed usually occupied by her wife and cried herself to sleep.

After hanging up with Alex, Casey tucked her daughter into bed, reading her a story Casey sat watching her daughter sleep, trying to find a way to forgive Alex. Deciding she needed to eat something, not because she was really hungry but because she had to think of the babies she was carrying, making a sandwich she headed into the lounge. As she turned on the light she caught sight of the couch, the couch she and Alex had picked out together, spent evenings curled up on, made love on was now tainted. Walking back into the kitchen she sat at the table robotically eating her sandwich, finishing her drink she headed up to her bedroom, the silence of the house making her soul ache.

Running the shower she stepped under the spray trying to cleanse her mind of thoughts of Alex and Julia together, climbing out she pulled on her pyjamas and one of Alex's Harvard Law School t-shirts she checked on Emily and climbed in to bed. Rolling on her side she looked at the side if the bed usually occupied by her wife and cried herself to sleep.

She was awoken early the next morning by her daughters 'I'm awake and want attention' cry, padding down the hall she rolled her eyes at her naked daughter, "What is it with you and taking your clothes off?"

"Hot mummy."

"Really?" Smiled Casey kissing her daughters cheek she set about changing Emily's diaper and getting her dressed, they had just finished breakfast of grapes and pancakes when Bella and Amanda arrive.

Whilst Bella went to make a fuss of Emily, Amanda pulled Casey in to the lounge, "How you holding up?"

"I'm okay." Replied Casey the concern in her friend's voice bringing her tears to the surface.

"Oh Case." Whispered Amanda pulling her friend in for a hug calmed down, "You want me to pay Julia a visit? Kick her ass?"

"Please." Laughed Casey.

"No worries." Grinned Amanda. "Now, how about a trip to the zoo?"

"Emily will love it."

"Come on then and if you're a good girl I'll buy you a stuffed monkey." Replied Amanda keeping her voice light.

"I'll be on my best behaviour." Smiled Casey, thankful for her friend offering to spend the day with them.

An hour later they were at the zoo, Bella and Emily were feeding the goats whilst Amanda hid behind Casey, "I can't believe goats freak you out." Laughed Casey.

"It's the eyes." Shuddered Amanda, "Promise you won't tell Fin?"  
"I'll consider it." Laughed Casey.

"I hate you." Muttered Amanda as she took a picture of her girlfriend and God-Daughter.

"Lies."

"Maybe."

After finishing their tour of the zoo they visited the gift shop in which Amanda purchased stuffed monkeys not just for Casey but Emily, Bella and the twins before heading back to Casey's via the pizza place. After Emily spoke to Alex it took Casey an hour to settle her for the night, Casey returned to the lounge avoiding the couch as she tried to focus on the conversation with her friends and not the absence of her wife and the effect it was having on Emily, their easy conversation was interrupted by a thump and an ear piercing scream from Emily.

Racing up the stairs Casey saw her daughter sitting on the floor red in the face as she screamed in pain her arm bend at an unusual angle, as she comforted her daughter Bella set about examining Emily. Casey was grateful for the doctors calming presence as she gently examined the screaming child's arm, "I think it's broken."

"I'll get the car." Replied Amanda as she scooped Emily into her arms, "Case, you need to call Alex." Nodding Casey pulled her phone out, her daughters cried making her heart ache.

After an awkward morning with her parents Alex had stopped by her house and collected her paperwork for the flowing day before heading to her office. Sitting at her desk staring at the pictures of her family, her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her phone, looking down at the screen her heart squeezing when she saw it was Casey calling, as she answered she could ear Emily's loud cry in the background, "Case..."

"She's hurt." Came Casey's panicked voice.

"What happened?" Asked Alex already running out of the door.

"She climbed over the gate, Bella thinks her arm is broken. She won't stop crying for you. You need to come to the hospital."

"I'm on my way." Alex was aware she was speeding, her speedometer steadily rising as she raced towards her home and her hurt daughter, if she got pulled over she would deal with it later, all that mattered was getting to her wife and daughter.

Reaching the hospital in record time she saw Bella waiting for her, she was glad it wasn't Amanda knowing the Detective would be pissed at her. Wasting no time on greetings she asked, "What happened?"

"She tried climbing over the stair gate, she's just back from x-Ray, her arm is broken, but it's a clean break and so a few weeks in a cast should be enough to fix it, so no need for surgery." Explained the doctor as she guided Alex to Emily's room.

"Thank you." Mumbled Alex as she saw Emily pressed against Casey's side a doctor plastering her arm, "Hey Sweetie."

"Mama, hurted." Replied Emily her lip wobbling.

"I know baby." Whispered Alex stroking her daughters cheek, "Will she be okay?"

"We gave her something for the pain and once the plaster is dry you can take her home." Smiled the doctor as she finished the cast, before heading off to get Emily's paperwork.

"I like the colour." Smiled Bella.

"Green, is your favourite colour isn't it munchkin?" Smiled Casey "And this one is waterproof so we can still go swimming."

"Like swimming." Yawned Emily the pain killers and emotion catching up with her as she started to fall asleep against Alex.

"Do you need a ride home Case?" Asked Amanda glaring at Alex, only to receive a pinch from her girlfriend.

"I'll take them home." Replied Alex, "I just want to make sure Emily is okay, I know we need to talk but please let me be there for her tonight?"

"Fine, you can come home. But you're sleeping in the guest room." Replied Casey.

Two hours later Emily was fast asleep in her bed, having phoned her grandparents to tell them all about her trip to the hospital. Casey was making herself a cup of tea when Alex's quiet voice interrupted her thoughts, "Will you ever be able to forgive me?"

"You broke your vows to me and to Emily. You broke my heart and you made me feel worthless."

"Casey..."

"Yes, yes I can forgive you but, It's going to take time, if you truly meant what you said about wanting to fix it, you'll give me time and take it when I yell at you."

"Anything." Whispered Alex.

"I'm going to bed, I put the spare monitor in the guest room. Goodnight Alex." Replied Casey.

"Night Case. No matter what you think I love you." Whispered Alex.

Stopping Casey walked back to Alex and pressed her lips to her wife's cheek, "I know, I love you too Alex."

Alex was roused from sleep in the early hours of the morning as she felt the bed dip, feeling her wife lift her arm and wrap it around her stomach Alex pulled her close, neither saying a word as they drifted off to sleep.

**A/N; Forgot to add this until just now...don't worry Casey hasn't forgiven Alex yet...next chapter we find out what Julia is up to. **


End file.
